Piratas del Caribe 5: La piedra de los deseos
by ElenaDepp
Summary: Ciertos tratos y promesas harán que Jack Sparrow, Angélica Teach y Héctor Barbossa se unan en una inesperada aventura. Mala mezcla. Los tres piratas más testarudos de los siente mares juntos y ayudados por una bruja, Melissa, tendrán que ir al Triángulo de las Bermudas y hacer que la ciudad sumergida, la Atlántida, emerja de nuevo para encontrar La Piedra de los Deseos.
1. Chapter 1: El re-reencuentro

**¡Hola a todos! Me llamo Elena, llevaba ya un tiempo leyendo historia por aquí, hasta que finalmente he decidido escribir yo una. ¿Por qué? Leí la noticia de que teníamos que esperar hasta 2017 para poder ver Piratas del Caribe 5, y esto me enfadó muchísimo. Más aún después del final de **_**En mareas misteriosas**_**, vemos que Jack abandona a Angélica en un isla, y esta encuentra su muñeco voodoo. A mi me gustan las cosas cerradas y después de ver ese final di por hecho que habría otra película. Vale, la habrá, pero en 2017. Y yo quiero a mi compatriota Penélope Cruz en ella. Me encanta ella como actriz, la admiro muchísimo, también a Johnny (es mi ídolo), y me encanta como trabajan juntos. También adoro la historia de Jack con Angélica, ese amor/odio. Pienso que Disney no le está dando a Piratas del Caribe el trato que se merece. Así que voy a intentar dárselo yo. Intentaré cerrar las tramas que la anterior película dejó abierta y me basaré en el argumento que se dijo sobre la quinta parte, irán al Triángulo de las Bermudas, habrá brujas, fantasmas y una boda. **

**La idea original y todos sus personajes son de Disney. Yo he creado algunos que más adelante conoceréis. Dicho todo aquí empiezo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El re-reencuentro.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Jack dejó a Angélica en la isla. Ella estaba sentada, debajo de una palmera, tenía todo el día para dormir, pero siempre estaba cansada. Sujetaba el muñeco voodoo de Jack entre sus manos, lo miraba con odio. De verdad que ella quería odiarlo y una parte de ella lo odiaba, pero también lo quería, no podía evitarlo, lo odiaba más aún por hacerla quererlo. Finalmente se quedó dormida mirando el muñeco de Jack.

_Al rato despertó y miro al frente. Vio un gran barco negro y a un hombre en un bote remando hacía ella. Iban a rescatarla. Se fijó más en ese hombre, ¡era Jack! Había vuelto por ella. Llego a la isla, dejó el bote en la arena y fue hacia ella, Angélica se levantó y también fue corriendo hacia él._

_Sin saber por qué ambos fueron corriendo el uno hacia el otro y se fundieron en un beso. Después Angélica lo miró y le sonrió._

_"Has vuelto a por mí." Dijo ella confirmando lo que él acababa de hacer. De pronto se puso seria y le dio a Jack un guantazo. "Esto por haberme dejado."_

_Jack sabía que se lo merecía._

_"Escúchame, solo han pasado dos semanas y ya te echaba de menos. Me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti. Quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre. ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" Preguntó Jack._

_"Sí, sí, ¡claro!"_

_Ambos se besaron de nuevo._

_Aquello era una gran boda, se celebró en la mismísima Perla Negra, que ahora podría llamarse la Perla Blanca, por toda la decoración de la boda. Estaban todos los amigos de ambos festejando la unión y bebiendo. Jack se acercó hacia ella._

_"¿Lista para la noche de bodas?"_

_"Eso siempre."_

_La cogió y la llevó en brazos hasta el camarote, dejando atrás la gran fiesta. La tumbó en la cama._

_"Espera un momento. Ahora vuelvo." Él le guiño un ojo y salió del camarote, dejándola sola._

_Ella se quedó quieta, esperándolo. Pasaba el rato y Jack no regresaba. Sin querer se quedo dormida. Al rato despertó en la misma postura, pero no en el mismo lugar. Se levantó y miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una playa, vestida de novia y sola. Miró el mar y vio como la Perla Negra se alejaba de ella. No podía ser, Jack la había vuelto a dejar. Y esta vez después de casarse con ella._

_"¡Jack, amor mío, vuelve, por favor! ¡Jack!" Gritaba todo lo alto que podía entre lágrimas y lágrimas._

_Después sintió que agua fría le caía en la cabeza._

Despertó en la misma isla en la que se había quedado dormida. Todo había sido un sueño, o mejor dicho, una pesadilla. ¿Por qué estaba soñando esas cosas? Ignoró su pregunta y miró a su alrededor. Se encontró a dos hombres, piratas, por sus pintas, mirándola.

"¿Ves? Te dije que estaba viva." Dijo un hombre dirigiéndose al otro. "Buenos días, preciosa." Se dirigió ahora a Angélica.

"¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Preguntó ella.

"Piratas, pero de los buenos. No vamos a hacerte daño. Solo pasábamos por aquí y te vimos. Ya estás a salvo, nos dirigimos a Tortuga. Ven con nosotros, necesitas comer, beber y descansar. Por lo que veo lo necesitas. Aquí hace mucho calor y llevas muchos días. Eso habrá sido lo que te ha causado la alucinación, estabas teniendo una pesadilla." Dijo el otro.

Angélica no respondía. No tenía fuerzas.

"Vamos al barco." Dijo el primero. Cogió a Angélica y la llevo hasta el bote y de allí al barco. Le dieron de comer y beber. Finalmente se durmió en un camarote.

Los dos hombre la dejaron sola y empezaron a hablar entre ellos.

"¿Estás seguro de que esta es la que Sparrow nos pidió rescatar?"

"Sí. La describió así y las coordenadas de esta isla son las que él nos dio. Además, ¿cuántas mujeres abandonadas en islas crees que ahí? Claro que es ella."

"Es guapa, ¿eh? Quiero decir... ¿y si nos la quedamos?"

"No podemos... Le debía un favor a Jack y me pagó mucho dinero. Lo dejó muy claro, la rescatábamos y la dejábamos en Tortuga, sana y salva. ¿Sabes tú lo que nos haría Sparrow si no cumplimos nuestra parte del trato?"

"Tienes razón..."

* * *

_**(Esto ha sido una especie de prólogo, por así decirlo. Suponed que estáis en el cine y esto es la película -ojalá xd-. Primero veríamos en la pantalla la primera escena que acabo de escribir, este espacio de ahora en el que podrían el título de la película -Piratas del Caribe 5: La piedra de los deseos-. Y ahora es cuando empieza la peli. ¿Entendido? Pues empecemos.)**_

* * *

Habían pasado dos meses desde lo ocurrido en la Fuente. Desde que Barbossa se marchó con el barco de Barbanegra y Jack dejó a Angélica en una isla abandonada después de salvarle la da. Él y Gibbs se quedaron con la Perla Negra en la botella, no lograron sacarla, consiguieron salir de ahí robando un navío de los españoles. Hasta llegar a Tortuga.

Aún seguían con la Perla Negra atrapada en una botella. Habían probado de todo, pero nada dio resultado. Habían acudido a toda clase de sabios, hechiceros, magos y brujos; pero todos sus esfuerzo en vano.

Jack y Gibbs se encontraban en una vieja taberna de Tortuga. Estaban en una mesa bebiendo de una botella de ron casi vacía.

Gibbs estaba algo ebrio. Jack había bebido más que él, pero tenía más aguante. Jack estaba normal, bueno, dentro de lo normal que puede ser Jack Sparrow.

"Jack, no aguanto esta situación. Llevamos dos meses aquí sin hacer nada, solo bebemos y bebemos. Además, a ti te pasa algo, en estos dos meses que llevamos aquí... no te has acostado con ninguna mujer. Desde lo de la Fuente estás muy raro, ¿qué te pasa?" Dijo Gibbs muy atrevidamente. Estaba ebrio, jamás hubiera sido capaz de ser tan directo con su capitán, pero en ese estado lo fue.

Jack se limitó a no responder, simplemente le dio otro trago a la botella.

"Jack, ¿qué te pasa?" Repitió Gibbs, pero esta vez ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Jack para responder. "Necesitamos sacar la Perla de la botella y salir a la mar en busca de aventura. Todo volverá a ser como antes." Siguió hablando. "Pero necesitamos a la señorita Teach, es la única que sabe cómo sacarla. Tenemos que volver a por ella, aún no entiendo como fuiste capaz de dejarla allí."

"Rotundamente no. Además, ella ya debe estar a kilómetros de esa isla y a kilómetros de nosotros." En su voz había un toque de pena. "Yo mismo me encargué de todo eso. Soy un caballero, nunca dejaría a una dama en esas condiciones, y menos a ella... Quería darle un escarmiento y alejarla de mi. Es por su bien, Gibbs, se lo debo, solo quiero lo mejor para ella." Respondió Jack de una manera muy sincera.

Esta respuesta nunca la hubiera dado Jack, él no es así. Pero Gibbs estaba ebrio y Jack sabía que para mañana se le olvidaría todo eso y él mismo necesitaba soltárselo a alguien.

"¿Sigues enamorado de ella?" Ahí Gibbs se pasó de atrevido y directo.

"Voy a por más ron." Respondió Jack cambiando de tema.

Se levanto y fue a la barra de la taberna a por otra botella.

"Otra botella de ron." Pidió Jack a la persona que estaba en la barra.

Le dio otra botella, la cogió y quedándose en la barra le dio un trago. Miro a su alrededor para contemplar el local. Un local lleno de, o bien hombre borrachos, o mujeres vendiendo su cuerpo.

Un hombre con una apariencia más escuálida y delgaducha que el resto, se colocó a su lado. Jack se fijó más en él. Iba muy tapado, era de estatura media, de complexión ágil y delgada con unas prominentes curvas, unas caderas llamativas, unas largas piernas y tenía un tono de piel bronceado. Llevaba un sombrero y miraba hacia abajo, ocultado totalmente su rostro y dificultando su propia visión. Tendió un vaso vacío bruscamente en la mesa.

"Llénelo de ron." Dijo al camarero. Su voz no era de hombre. Era una voz femenina que intentaba imitar la de un hombre.

Jack miro fijamente esa mano sujetando el vaso que esperaba ser llenado. Esa mano, su mano llevaba un anillo que Jack conocía muy bien, un anillo que él mismo había colocado en esa mano. En ese momento supo exactamente quién era ella.

Se coloco detrás de ella. Colocó su mano encima de la de ella, agarrando la mano con la que ella sostenía el vaso. De forma que él agarraba su mano, y ambas manos, el vaso. Levantó el vaso sin soltarle la mano y echó en él ron de su botella.

Acercó su cara a la de la chica, ella continuaba de espaldas. Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Se acercó más a ella.

"Hola, Angélica." Le susurró Jack en la oreja, en su idioma natal.

Ella inmediatamente se giró. Se encontraron frente a frente, sus miradas se cruzaron. Por un momento ambos sintieron que eran los únicos seres de la Tierra, que el mundo se paraba. Hasta que Jack los sacó del trance.

Jack le puso una mano en la boca, y con la otra mano agarró su cintura, levantándola del suelo. La llevo a la fuerza a una habitación del local, como una bodega. Casi a oscuras. Estaban solos. Ella siguió con su forcejeo. Allí la empotró contra la pared impidiendo totalmente su huída. Le quitó la mano de la boca.

Cambió su agarré. Puso los brazos de ella en ángulo recto, con las manos a la altura de su cabeza y siendo agarradas cada una de sus muñecas por las manos de Jack, aprisionadas contra la pared, como si estuviera presa y esposada a la pared.

"Sparrow, suéltame." Protestó Angélica con una mirada de odio.

"Cariño, en realidad te encanta estar a esta distancia de mi." Replicó él con el tono de voz y la sonrisa típica de Jack Sparrow.

Jack le quitó el sombrero, el bigote postizo y todo aquello que hacía que ella pareciera un hombre.

"¿Siempre tenemos que encontrarnos así?, al menos esta vez no estoy luchando contra mí mismo, ¿te gusta vestirte de hombre?" Preguntó Jack retóricamente.

La verdad, es que Jack estaba realmente feliz de volver a verla, a tocarla...

"Es la única forma de entrar a estos locales sin que cien hombre borrachos se me tiren encima manoseándome." Hizo una pausa. "Y eso también va por ti. Aparta." Gritó ella a la vez que con un movimiento rápido le dio a él un rodillazo en su entrepierna, consiguiendo salir de su agarre.

"¿Por qué tan agresiva? Ten en cuenta que luego podrías hacer mejor uso de esto." Dijo Jack refiriéndose a la parte de su cuerpo que ella acababa de golpear.

"No, gracias. ¿Agresiva? Debería haberte matado." Saltó Angélica a la defensiva.

"Hazlo. Toma." Le tendió una pistola y se colocó delante de ella con las manos arriba. "Mi amor, en el fondo sigues siendo aquella chica inocente que encontré, eres incapaz de matarme." Volvió a poner esa sonrisita.

"No me tientes, Sparrow. Es demasiado fácil. Pero esperaré al momento adecuado." Dijo con cierta mirada de odio en sus ojos.

"Ese momento nunca llegará. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Preguntó Jack. Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, pero le extrañaba que después de dos meses aún siguiera allí.

"No te importa. Solo he venido aquí a por una cosa: venganza. Y no contigo, la mejor venganza es el olvido, y ahí es donde tú te vas a pudrir. Quiero matar a Barbossa y recuperar el barco de mi padre." Respondió Angélica.

"Ajá, yo podría ayudarte a eso, a cambio de que liberaras mi Perla de la botella." Dijo Jack con un tono de súplica en sus palabras.

"Hecho. Me ayudas a recuperar mi barco y yo libero el tuyo. Después te olvidaré y nada entre nosotros dos habrá pasado. Nunca." La voz de Angélica sonaba segura.

"Me parece bien, pero una pequeña variación. Primero tienes que liberar la Perla y luego iremos a por Barbossa. Si no ¿qué me hace pensar que una vez conseguido tu barco, liberaras el mío?" Preguntó Jack, astutamente.

"Ni hablar. Si consigues la Perla, ¿qué me hace pensar que luego me ayudarás?" Respondió Angélica, también astuta, con otra pregunta, imitándolo, utilizando la misma estructura que él había utilizado en la suya.

"La aventura. Escucha, preciosa, estoy en busca de aventura y necesito un barco. No lo tenemos. Con la Perla podemos ir hasta Barbossa, te ayudaré a encontrarlo y combatirlo, y conseguiré ese barco para ti. Y mientras tanto, te nombraré primera de a bordo de la Perla." Jack la miro fijamente esperando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"

"¿Y por qué no? No hay trucos, lo prometo, tienes mi palabra y el capitán Jack Sparrow siempre cumple con su palabra. ¿Trato hecho?"

Eso era más que discutible y ella lo sabía por experiencia propia. Su oferta era tentadora, pero Angélica tardó en darle una respuesta.

"Hecho." Angélica le tiende la mano, para sellar el trato.

Jack le estrechó la mano. Apretó más su mano y con un suave tirón la acercó más hacía él. A pocos centímetros Jack la agarró rompiendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra le acariciaba la cara.

"Podemos sellarlo con un beso, si tú quieres." Dijo Jack en un susurro con amago de poner una voz sensual.

"Sigue soñando mientras puedas. ¿Cuándo vas a admitir, Jack Sparrow, qué me deseas?" Respondió Angélica también susurrando.

"Lo admito." Jack siguió intentando poner ese tonillo sensual en su voz.

Jack bajó la mano que antes estaba alrededor de su cintura. La colocó en la parte del cuerpo de Angélica que estaba justo debajo de la cintura.

Esta agarró la mano y Jack y la volvió a colocar en su cintura.

"¿Cuándo vas a dejar, Angélica Teach, de hacerte la dura conmigo?" Al igual que ella hizo antes, utilizó la misma estructura en su pregunta que la que ella había empleado antes. "No va a funcionar." Dijo Jack suavemente contra su mejilla. Empezó a dar pequeños besos en su mejilla.

Ante el contacto Angélica se estremeció y antes esa reacción Jack sonrió contra su piel.

Jack siguió dándole besos, bajo hasta el cuello y luego volvió a subir. Su objetivo era llegar hasta su boca. Cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de lograrlo, se paró. Estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos, sintiendo el corazón del otro latiendo contra su respectivo pecho, sintiendo el aliento del otro. Sus cuerpos estaban totalmente pegados y sus bocas estaban a unos dos centímetros de distancia.

"Esta distancia. Así es como mejor estamos tú y yo." Susurró Jack antes de disponerse a hacer esos dos centímetro inexistentes. La no respuesta de Angélica la tomó como un sí.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose los interrumpió, hizo que volvieran al mundo real y se separaron rápidamente. Miraron hacia la puerta para ver quién había entrado.

"Lo siento, Jack... no pensaba que... Hola, señorita Teach." Dijo Gibbs, quien ahora estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

"Gibbs." Dijo Angélica a modo de saludo, sonriendo.

"Gibbs, ya va siendo hora de zarpar. Angélica va a liberar la Perla y vendrá con nosotros, ya hemos encontrado la aventura. Contramaestre, le presento a la primera de a bordo. En marcha." Concluyó Jack.

Los tres salieron del local. La aventura iba a comenzar.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Esto es lo primero que escribo en mi vida (salvo relatos cortos y esas cosas que a todos nos han mandado hacer en el instituto). Tengo que decir que es realmente difícil escribir a Jack Sparrow, claramente no conseguiré que sea el Jack que el gran genio de Johnny Depp creó, pero lo intentaré hacer lo mejor que pueda. Tal y como dije ha habido boda. No exactamente... pero la ha habido xd. Por si no habéis entendido, os lo explico mejor: [Jack dejó a Angélica en la isla para alejarla de él, por el bien de ambos. Quería que ella pensara que la había abandonado, pero no fue así, él lo tenía todo planeado. Cuando llegaron a Tortuga, Jack encontró a un pirata que le debía un favor y le pagó una cantidad de dinero para que rescatara a Angélica y la llevara sana y salva a Tortuga. Una vez ella estuviera allí, él esperaba que ella encontrase un barco y una tripulación y se alejara de él. Pero eso tampoco fue así, y el destino los ha puesto juntos una tercera vez.] ¿Qué pasará? (De ahí el nombre del capítulo, re-reencuentro.) Y bien... ¿Os ha gustado? Dejad reviews diciéndome vuestra opiniones, ideas, consejos... ¡lo que queráis!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lo que más deseas

**JannyDorpp: Thank you so much, that a compliment for me, I'm so glad you like it! And you are also my first review :3**

**RuiDepp4ever: ¡Muchas gracias por la review, el fav y el follow! Y respecto a lo de que tengo más escrito, así es, ahora tengo unos 10 capítulos, pero empieza el curso y necesito estar al 101% por lo que iré escribiendo mi historia y paralelamente la iré subiendo aquí, es que me gustaría suir un capítulo a la semana y por si hay semana que no puedo escribir, siempre podré subir, porque os llevaré ventaja ;)**

**AngelicaTeach: Thank you for your review! So do you understand Spanish? I'm from Spain but I can speak English (not perfectly). And I'm with you Jack and Angélica forever! :)  
**

**Christy: Gracias, de verdad! Aquí la continuación:  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lo que más deseas.  
**

Ya había caído una noche completamente oscura en Tortuga.

Jack y Gibbs salieron de la taberna guiados por Angélica y llegaron al puerto, fueron hasta una zona vacía, lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera la Perla y se aseguraron de que nadie los seguía.

Jack llevaba la botella con el barco entre sus manos, estaba emocionado, como un niño esperando por el regalo de Navidad.

"Coge un puñal." Le dijo Angélica a Jack.

Este, extrañado, le hizo caso y buscó entre su cinturón un puñal. Le dio la botella a Gibbs para poder buscar mejor. Lo encontró y se lo enseñó a Angélica como muestra.

Ella le tendió su mano derecha, enseñándole la palma.

"Hazme un corte en la palma." Le digo ella.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Jack dudando, además ¿cómo iba a poder él hacerle eso a una dama, y no a cualquiera, a Angélica?

"Confía en mí. Se necesita sangre para sacar el barco, pero no de cualquier persona, sangre de la misma persona que embotelló el barco."

"¿Barbanegra? Pero él está..." Jack no terminó la frase. Si Barbanegra está muerto es porque él lo mató, no quería recordarlo.

"Lo sé... pero soy su hija, tengo su sangre, bastará." La voz de Angélica sonaba apenada. "Vamos." Acercó su mano para animarlo a hacerlo.

"Hazlo tú." Jack acercó el puñal a su mano y en vez de hacer el corte, lo dejo suavemente en su palma derecha.

Ella cogió el puñal con la mano derecha y se hizo un largo corte que recorría de izquierda a derecha la palma de su mano izquierda.

"Ábrela." Le dijo Angélica a Gibbs, quien aún tenía la botella con la Perla.

Este le hizo caso y abrió la botella.

Angélica giró su mano e hizo caer unas gotas de sangre en el interior de la botella. Después apartó la mano.

"Ya está." Dijo ella.

Jack le agarró la mano con el corte con mucho cuidado y cogió un trozo de tela. Con sus dos manos envolvió la tela alrededor de la mano de ella, de forma protectora y cariñosa.

"Ya está." Dijo Jack sonriendo, imitando sus palabras. Seguía sujetándole la mano. Ambos miraron sus manos juntas. Vieron como la tela se llenaba de sangre, pero al poco tiempo desapareció. Se sorprendieron, luego Angélica quitó la tela y vio que ya no había herida, se había cerrado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"La Fuente de la Juventud." Dijo ella sonriendo y confirmando el por qué se había curado su herida.

Gibbs tosió para reclamar la atención de ellos. Ellos miraron al hombre que tenía una botella con un barco en su interior y unas gotas de sangre, y no sabía que hacer.

Angélica cogió la botella y la tiró al agua. Primero flotó en el agua, pero luego vieron como se hundía. Entonces la Perla Negra, tan grande como antes, la auténtica Perla Negra, con sus velas negras y agujereadas y su bandera pirata emergía a la superficie lentamente.

Ahora Jack era como un niño que finalmente había recibido el mejor regalo de Navidad.

La Perla Negra estaba atracada en el barco, Jack subió a ella y se puso a corretear por cubierta y a mirar en cada rincón. De pronto el mono Jack le saltó encima y le quitó el sombrero.

"Odio a ese mono." Dijo Jack para si mismo y fue tras él. Gibbs y Angélica fueron tras Jack.

El mono los llevó hasta una habitación en el piso de abajo, allí estaban Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton... y todos sus viejos 'amigos'. Ya tenían tripulación. El capitán Jack Sparrow volvía a ser capitán de su amada Perla Negra y se había reunido con su antigua y querida tripulación, aunque muy a su pesar, también con el mono.

Jack estaba feliz, muy feliz de volver a ver a todos ellos, pero actuó de forma indiferente, como si no le importaran. Ellos también se alegraban de tener a su capitán de vuelta. Jack los saludó alegremente y los mandó ir a cubierta.

Allí les explicó una serie de normas y reglas que debían cumplir en su barco, normas que ellos ya conocían. Les presentó a la nueva primera de a bordo, Angélica Teach. Que su belleza despertó algunas miradas indiscretas y comentarios entre los presentes, algunos incluso silbaron y otros gritaron halagos. Angélica paradójicamente se sentía halagada y ofendida al mismo tiempo, ella no era un juguete, era mucho más que un físico bonito. Jack se sintió molestó y se puso serio.

"¿Qué estáis mirando, babosos? Venga, perros sarnosos, ¡volved a vuestros trabajos! ¡Partiremos mañana al amanecer!" Gritó Jack para toda la tripulación y sacudió sus manos como echándolos de ahí.

Todos obedecieron y regresaron a sus antiguos puestos dejando a Jack, Angélica y Gibbs solos.

"Vale, solo nos queda saber donde está Barbossa, ¿alguna idea?" Preguntó Angélica.

"He preguntado por Tortuga. Muchos afirman que está aquí, en Tortuga, pero no veo su barco en el puerto." Informó Gibbs.

"Uno: MI barco." Dijo Angélica resaltando ese _'mi'_. "Y dos: ¿cómo se puede no ver un barco de ese tamaño? Quizá ya partió de aquí." Dijo con realismo.

"Oh, yo tengo la solución a ese problemilla. Gibbs, ¿puedes ir a asegurarte que esos incompetentes están haciendo bien su trabajo?" Dijo Jack para que los dejara a solas, cosa que Gibbs no pilló.

"¿Por qué no vas tú, Jack, eres el capitán?" Preguntó un ingenuo Gibbs.

"Gibbs, mi astuto amigo." Respondió Jack con ironía y con una mirada de obviedad. "¿Puedes dejarnos solos?" Dijo ya de una manera más directa.

"Ah, claro, mi capitán." Gibbs también obedeció y se fue.

Jack y Angélica se quedaron solos en cubierta.

"Aquí tienes, preciosa." Jack le tendió su brújula a Angélica.

"Una brújula." Dijo Angélica confirmando el objeto que acababa de recibir. "¿Para qué quiero yo ahora una brújula?" Dijo enfadada.

"No, no, no... No es una brújula, es _la_ brújula. Esta brújula apunta hacía lo que más deseas en el preciso instante en el que la coges. Lo que más deseas es el barco de tu padre, ¿no? Pues ella señalara hacía él y con eso obtendremos el rumbo de Barbossa." Término Jack de explicar.

Angélica la cogió y Jack observó. Por un segundo creyó que la flecha se paro en él, pero luego continuó girando y girando, hasta marcar una dirección.

"La flecha... está aquí, en Tortuga, está cerca." Dijo Angélica esperanzada.

"De nada. Ahora solo nos queda un tema por zanjar... Eres la primera de a bordo, tienes más derechos y prioridades que el resto de la tripulación, pero... la Perla solo tiene un camarote. Y yo soy el capitán y estamos en mi barco." Exigió Jack. Eso sí que era un problema: la Perla Negra solo tenía un camarote y a bordo estaban dos piratas igual de cabezotas y testarudos.

"Barco que tienes gracias a mí, dormiré yo ahí." Replicó Angélica.

"Barco que fue embotellado por tu padre."

"Mi padre... que tú lo mataste, me lo debes."

"Abre los ojos. Te salve la vida."

"Para después abandonarme en una isla para que muriera de hambre."

"Eso es mentira, yo..." Jack hizo una pausa, ha estado a punto de desvelarle más de la cuenta. "Tú no podías morir de hambre, porque simplemente no puedes morir, gracias a mi bebiste de la Fuente, ¿recuerdas?" Término por decir. "Nos desviamos del tema. Dormiré yo, que para algo soy el capitán, cariño, si te portas bien quizás pueda hacerte un hueco, ya sabes." Dijo Jack para regresar al tema anterior.

"Vaya, ¡qué caballero! Dejar que una pobre dama duerma en una hamaca rodeada de piratas que le pueden hacer de todo." Dijo Angélica con cara de niña buena, pero a la vez enfadada.

"Sabes arreglártelas perfectamente sola. Ellos corren más peligro a tú lado que tú al suyo. No me cabe la menos duda. Además has ignorado mi última oferta: dormiremos los dos juntos. Prometo no sobrepasarme, si puedo." Y la mítica sonrisa picarona de Jack reapareció.

"Ya me encargaré de que no lo hagas, como me toques más de lo estrictamente necesario, será lo último que hagas." Dijo Angélica con una cara sarcástica, amable y simpática, todo lo contrario a sus palabras.

"Por lo menos moriré feliz." Dijo Jack a la vez que guiño un ojo.

Angélica intentó ponerle mala cara, pero fue imposible. El comentario anterior hizo que no pudiera evitar sonreír. Jack la miró, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se miraron unos segundos.

Se miraban entre ellos, miraban la noche, la luna. Una luna llena que a Jack le trajo muchos recuerdos de su pasado en común. Hubo incómodo silencio que Jack rompió bruscamente. Le preguntó lo que le había estado rondando por la cabeza estos años, la pregunta que siempre le había querido hacer.

"Angélica..." Dijo para llamar su atención, esta lo miró directamente. "¿Qué ha sido de tu vida todos estos años? ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué paso cuando... te deje... en Santa Dominicana?" Preguntó con interés.

Esas preguntas eran indirectas, Angélica sabía perfectamente lo que Jack quería averiguar.

"¿Quieres decir que si lloré echándote de menos? Más de lo que te merecieras. ¿Si hubo más hombres? Fuiste el primero, pero no el único, Sparrow." Respondió Angélica. Sus ojos se tiñeron de rabia, y también de tristeza.

Jack se puso totalmente celoso, nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento, y tampoco tenía derecho, puesto que si ella había estado con otros hombres es porque él la había dejado, y además ella era muy guapa, cualquiera puede apreciar eso.

"Angélica, lo siento... Es solo que yo... En realidad no..." dijo Jack notando lo que sus ojos le decían.

"Estás un poco raro esta noche, Jack, mejor hablamos cuando seas capaz de terminar una frase. Voy a dormir, es muy tarde." Se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse al camarote.

Jack la agarró del brazo para detenerla y la giro para estar de nuevo cara a cara.

"Angélica..." dijo Jack a punto de confesarle todo lo que debería haber dicho años atrás. "Esto... ¿me puedes devolver ya mi brújula? Ya sabemos donde está Barbossa y conseguiré su barco para ti. Pero me gusta tenerla conmigo." Dijo rápidamente cambiado de tema.

"Claro." Rebuscó entra su ropa y la sacó. "Toma." La brújula pasó de las manos de Angélica a las de Jack.

Durante unos segundos sus manos se rozaron. Algo en el interior de Jack despertó al rozar su mano, su suave mano...

"Buenas noches. Luego iré yo. Descansa." Dijo Jack de manera amable, con una voz amistosa y consoladora.

Angélica se marchó con sus pensamientos perdidos en los recuerdos que Jack había despertado con sus preguntas.

Jack se quedó solo. Abrió la brújula que tenía en sus manos y la aguja apuntó hacía donde él ya sabía que apuntaría. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento. Apuntaba hacia la dirección en la que se acababa de ir Angélica.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿os ha gustado? En mi opinión es un capítulo muy bonito, imaginad el momento de la Perla Negra emergiendo a la superfie ante los ojos de Jack y a la vieja tripulación de ella en su interior, imaginad todo esto con la maravillosa banda sonora de Hans Zimmer, me parece precioso, no sé vosotros, pero si yo lo estuviera viendo el cine se me podrían los pelos de punta, la piel de gallina, sinceramente xd. La banda sonora de Piratas del Caribe es mi favorita, ¿qué me decís vosotros? Ah, he hecho una pequeña variación el primer capítulo, he puesto una pequeña descripción más orientando más este fanfiction a que fuera la auténtica quinta película y la estuvieráis viendo el cine ;) Dejad vuestras reviews, siempre son bien recividas :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Viejo enemigo, nuevo aliado

**Lo primero es lo primero, agradeceros a todos vuestras reviews, muchísimas gracias a mis dos fieles lectores AngelicaTeach y RuiDepp4ever y dar la bienvenida a los nuevos. Y también muchísma suerte y ánimos a todos los que empiezan o ya han empezado el instituto. ¡Nosotros podemos! ¡Vamos... No, mejor suicidémonos todos juntos XD. He aquí el capítulo número 3, espero que lo disfrutéis mucho ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Viejo enemigo, nuevo aliado.**

A la mañana siguiente fueron en busca de Barbossa, dejaron la Perla atracada en el puerto y fueron en su búsqueda guiados por la brújula. Anduvieron por Tortuga, atravesaron un bosque y llegaron a una playa pequeña.

Encontraron la Venganza atracada allí, en esa pequeña playa, en el agua, algo escondida y había botes en la orilla. Quién sabe cuál es objetivo de Barbossa.

Parte de su tripulación se había quedado vigilando la Perla, otros fueron a inspeccionar la Venganza, otros se quedaron escondidos esperando atacar a los que vigilaban los botes, Jack y Angelica, igual de inquietos, fueron a dar una vuelta por la playa y el bosque a ver si veían a Barbossa y podían atacarlo por sorpresa.

Angélica quería llegar hasta él y matarlo, vengar a su padre. Pero Jack sabía que no serían capaz de matarlo, simplemente ella era así, era una mezcla de una atractiva pirata lista, decidida y peligrosa con una chica dulce, buena, amable, cariñosa, inteligente... A veces bipolar, un día te trata como a su mejor amigo y al siguiente quiere matarte. Eso se debe a que piensa mucho, demasiado, da demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Y no deja que nadie se meta en esos pensamientos suyos. Pero Jack con los años había aprendido a leer sus ojos, descifrar sus miradas.

En esos momentos estaban paseando por la isla, habían llegado a una playa tranquila, y desde donde se veía perfectamente el precioso atardecer.

"Hmmm... el aire, la playa, el atardecer, nosotros... Esto me recuerda a unos años atrás, en España, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo Jack 'olfateando' el ambiente.

"A veces echo de menos mi hogar." Respondió ella sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Eso y a nosotros rondando por allí juntos. Y mis clases de espada en la playa. Te enseñé todo lo que sabes."

"Menos flores, Sparrow. Yo ya nací con este talento, es innato." Ella lo miró a los ojos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

_Flashback:_

_Un Jack y una Angélica jóvenes estaban en las playas de Cádiz, España.  
_

_Angélica tenía un brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa típica que representaban su juventud y ganas de libertad. Jack no tenía trenzas ni rastras, también tenía un brillo en la mirada que representaba a un chaval joven con ganas de comerse el mundo._

_Ambos estaban cerca de la orilla, solos. Jack le estaba enseñando movimientos de espada. Los dos se divertían, reían todo el tiempo._

_"Me siento orgulloso. Aprendes rápido. Además de guapa, eres lista. Esas sois las peores." dijo Jack, provocándola._

_"Te reto. Lucha contra mí." respondió Angélica._

_"No, no... Cariño, no te quiero hacer daño." dijo Jack, a la vez protector, a la vez vanidoso._

_"No te pensaba dar la oportunidad. Vamos." dijo Angélica sonriendo._

_"Tú lo has querido." dijo Jack, devolviéndole la sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo._

_Empezaron a luchar. Ambos dieron lo mejor de si mismos para intentar ganar al otro. Hasta que Angélica colocó su mano en su abdomen._

_"Ay, ay, Jack, para, para, me duele." Dijo Angélica con cara de dolor tocándose donde le dolía._

_Jack se acercó hacia ella con cara de preocupación para observar la herida. Quitó las manos de ella de la zona, para así él poder ver la herida. Justo cuando lo hizo, ella empezó a reírse. Y Jack vio que no tenía ningún imperfecto._

_Con un movimiento rápido Angélica le hizo a Jack una medio llave de judo, medio zancadilla, enganchando su pierna con la de él y empujándolo hacia atrás, y terminó tirándolo al suelo._

_"Gané." Dijo Angélica riendo._

_"Tramposa." Dijo Jack fingiendo una cara de estar molesto, pero en el fondo le divertía la situación._

_"Eso sí que lo aprendí de ti." Respondió Angélica de manera graciosa._

_Ella le tendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Jack agarró su mano, pero en vez de usarla de apoyo, él estiró y tiró a Angélica al suelo, encima de él._

_Los dos reían y se miraban, estaban realmente enamorados. Jack la agarró y les dio la vuelta. De modo que ahora estaba él encima de Angélica, pero sin apoyar todo su peso, para no hacerle daño._

_"¿Ahora qué me dices? Dejémoslo en empate." Dijo Jack susurrando muy cerca de su boca._

_Estaban a punto de juntar sus labios, pero Angélica giró un poco la cabeza evitando el beso. A Angélica le gustaba ir poco a poco. Jack se lo dio al lado de la boca. Angélica siguió con la cabeza un poco girada y miró al frente. Miró el mar, el cielo._

_"Mira el atardecer." Dijo Angélica sonriendo a Jack._

_Ambos se quedaron un rato mirando el horizonte, pero después Jack volvió a girar la cabeza mirando directamente hacia ella. Él la acarició para llamar su atención. Cosa que consiguió. Angélica también se giró, mirándolo a él._

_"Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca, en toda mi vida." Dijo Jack sonriendo._

_"Yo prefiero los amaneceres." Respondió Angélica._

_"No, no, no... Yo no me refería al cielo, estaba hablando de ti." Dijo Jack acariciándola._

_La mirada de Angélica era de verdadera felicidad. Ambos se fueron acercándose hasta que sus labios se juntaron._

_Ese fue su primer beso._

_Después de un largo rato, los dos se apartaron. Y después pasó otro rato en el que estuvieron mirándose mutuamente._

_"Ven aquí, tramposa, tramposa. Te quiero. Muchísimo." Dijo Jack, feliz, atrayéndola hacia si._

_Fue hacía Angélica y empezó a hacerle cosquillas._

_"No, no, eso no, Jack, por favor." Dijo Angélica entre carcajada y carcajada._

_"Esa risa va a acabar conmigo." Respondió Jack sin parar de hacerle cosquillas. Realmente le encantaba la risa de Angélica, era sincera, muy graciosa y contagiosa. Él también reía._

_La cogió por la cintura y la subió a su hombro._

_"Te vas a enterar." Dijo Jack divertido._

_Fue corriendo hacia el agua con Angélica en su hombro. Los dos acabaron jugando con él agua y salpicándose como dos niños pequeños. Acabaron completamente mojados._

_"Ven aquí." Jack acercó a Angélica hasta él, y la volvió a besar._

_Fin flashback._

"Eran buenos tiempos, ¿eh?" Preguntó Jack retóricamente.

Angélica no respondió, seguía mirando el horizonte. El atardecer había terminado y el cielo oscurecido. Jack sabía que sus pensamientos estaban perdidos en el recuerdo anterior.

"Te vas a enterar." Dijo Jack con una amenazadora sonrisa.

Angélica lo miró con cara de duda. Jack fue hacía ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

"Sparrow, para, para. Jack, por favor, ahora." Soltó Angélica intentando que su voz sonara amenazadora y firme. Pero no lo consiguió, en el fondo no quería que él parara. Le gustaba estar así con él, en ese momento, en ese lugar...

"Te encanta y lo sabes. Y deberías saber que sé que lo sabes." Dijo Jack, Angélica rió al intentar entenderlo.

Jack la levantaba y la volvía a bajar, le hacía rabiar, le hacía cosquillas... Después de unos minutos de juego, Jack paró. Pero no la soltó. Ambos se quedaron mirándose. Y respirando fuerte, recuperando el aliento por el 'juego' anterior. Jack se lanzó y la besó, un beso suave y dulce que se convirtió en uno apasionado. Hasta que...

"Qué bonito. ¿Interrumpimos algo? ¿Nos vamos u os improvisamos un motel?" Preguntó un irónico Barbossa que acababa de llegar, acompañado por sus hombres.

Angélica y Jack se quedaron de piedra. Se separaron sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Está claro que lo de atacar por sorpresa ahora era imposible.

"Cogedlos." ordenó Barbossa.

Sus hombre le hicieron caso, dos hombres inmovilizaron a Jack y otros dos a Angélica, estos al principio forcejeaban, pero después dieron esa batalla por perdida. Dos de sus marineros sostenían a Jack y otros dos a Angélica.

"Traed a los demás." Volvió a ordenar Barbossa.

Más de sus hombres salieron de entre los árboles, entre ellos Scrum, y trajeron a marineros maniatados de la Perla Negra que había sido atrapados, entre ellos Gibbs. Gibbs saludó a Jack con una mirada de complicidad y Scrum sonrió al ver a Angélica. Los llevaron a todos juntos y los ataron de pies y manos a árboles en una misma zona. Jack y Angélica estaban atados en un mismo árbol, de espaldas, pero entre ellos había un silencio incómodo después del beso.

"Qué ingenuos, ¿en serio creíais que teníais algo que hacer contra mí? Sparrow, parece que el destino me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de aniquilarte. Y Teach... maté a tu padre y no me importaría hacer lo mismo contigo." Barbossa dijo esto acercándose a Jack y mirándolo a los ojos. Después hizo lo mismo con Angélica.

A Angélica le enfadaron sus palabra y como respuesta le escupió en la cara.

"Me estoy empezando a hartar de ti." Dijo Barbossa limpiándose la cara con desprecio.

La desató y la llevó a empujones y haciéndole algo de daño a otro árbol más alejado del resto, después al ató allí.

"Aquí estarás mejor, preciosa, a ver si reflexionas." Dijo él y después le apretó las ataduras mucho más fuerte a propósito, para hacerle daño y como castigo por su anterior acción.

Jack se preocupó por lo que estaba haciendo Barbossa con ella, después vió que solo la había atado en otro sitio y su preocupación se redujo, pero no desapareció. ¿Por qué se estaba volviendo a preocupar por ella? Jack Sparrow solo se preocupa por si mismo. ¿Y por qué estaba volviendo a pensar sorbe esto?

En cuanto a Angélica, ella seguía forcejeando, intentando liberarse de las fuertes ataduras.

"Hola, señorita Teach, puedo aflojarle las ataduras si quiere, pero no puedo soltarla. ¿Qué la trae por aquí?" Dijo un viejo amigo suyo que se acercó por detrás, Scrum. Antes de que ella contestara, él empezó a aflojarle las ataduras.

"Gracias, Scrum... Me alegro de verte. He venido a vengar a mi padre y recuperar su barco. ¿Qué piensa hacer Barbossa con nosotros?" Preguntó Angélica .

"Tranquila, no os hará daño, solo quiere asustaros. En realidad creo que os quiere proponer un trato, necesita vuestra ayuda. Ahora os lo dirá él. Dígame una cosa... ¿es verdad que usted y Sparrow están juntos? Hay ciertos rumores sobre el tema." Preguntó un atrevido Scrum.

A unos metros de ellos, Jack y Gibbs estaban teniendo una conversación muy parecida.

"¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No! Ni hablar... Ya te dije que no hay nada entre nosotros." Le respondió Jack a Gibbs.

"¿Y que era eso que pasaba en la playa? Estabais..." Gibbs fue interrumpido por Jack.

"Basándonos, sí, ya sabes como va eso, pero nada más... Ya sabes, hace mucho que no estoy con ninguna damisela... Y yo necesito satisfacer mis deseos físicos y aquí está Angélica, que es preciosa y su cuerpo... Pero ya está, solo eso, otra más, una cualquiera." Dijo Jack, que ni él mismo se estaba creyendo sus palabras.

Gibbs lo miró con incredulidad.

"Ajá... otra más, una cualquiera..." Empezó a decir Gibbs con ironía y duda. "¿Entonces con ese beso, Jack, no sentiste nada de nada?" Preguntó Gibbs.

"Nada de nada. Absolutamente nada... Odio, incluso." Respondió Angélica a Scrum, que le había hecho la misma pregunta.

"En mi opinión ustedes hacen una bonita pareja, imagíneselo, una Teach y un Sparrow, sería la pareja de piratas más famosa y respetada de toda la historia de los siete mares... Y vuestros hijos, serían unas máquinas, algo de otro mundo, los mejores..." Dijo Scrum, incluso parecía ilusionado.

"Scrum... ¡para, cállate! Qué asco, rotundamente no, eso nunca..."Respondió Angélica, que por un momento se permitió soñar con el futuro que su compañero había insinuado. Y ¿para que engañarse? La idea no se desagradaba y no era la primera vez que ella no había pensado. ¿Qué joven chica soñadora nunca ha pensado eso con el chico que le gusta?

"¿Pero, dígame la verdad, usted tiene sentimientos hacía él?" Preguntó Scrum.

"¿Sentimientos? ¿Hacia ella? No, no tanto como sentimientos, más bien emociones, sensaciones..." Respondió Jack a Gibbs después de pensarse la respuesta.

"¿Y por qué no lo hablás con ella?" Sugirió Gibbs.

"¿Hablar? Nosotros no sabemos hablar, no podemos hablar juntos, solo discutir." Le dijo Angélica a Scrum.

"Pero antes si que hablabais, hablabais mucho y os entendíais con solo miraros. ¿Por qué os cuesta tanto reconocer vuestros sentimientos?" Preguntó Gibbs a Jack.

"Antes, en el pasado, puede que llegara a tener 'sentimientos' hacia ella, pero ahora no siento nada y estoy seguro que ella tampoco... Es mala, es una gran mentirosa y una seductora profesional, con sus armas de mujer... Es mejor alejarse de ella." Respondió Jack. Él sabía que quizás tenía razón y lo mejor era alejarse de ella y así lo había intentado dos veces, pero imposible, no podía.

"¿Sentimientos? Yo creo que lo vuestro era incluso algo más que 'sentimientos', nunca vi a dos personas tan enamoradas como lo estabais vosotros." Le Gibbs a su capitán, cosa que le dejó pensando.

"Eso es, en pasado, ahora las cosas han cambiado y es mejor así." Respondió Angélica a Scrum.

"Dicen que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan." Le recordó Scrum y también la dejó pesando.

"¡Scrum, haz algo útil y tráemela aquí!" Ordenó Barbossa a Scrum, refiriéndose a Angélica.

Este obedeció, la desató con delicadeza y la acercó hasta él.

"Héctor, como se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima, yo mismo te cortaré la mano y la otra pierna, ¿entendido?" Amenazó Jack desde su árbol.

La palabras de Jack reavivaron las ideas de Gibbs y Scrum quienes miraron directamente a Jack y a Angélica, respectivamente.

"No estás en condiciones de amenazar, Sparrow. ¡Que alguien también lo traiga aquí!" Dijo Barbossa. Y otros dos hombres tajeron a Jack hacia él y Angélica.

Ambos estaban ahora enfrente de Barbossa, quien parecía que quería anunciar algo, pero seguía atados y sin poder moverse, agarrados, Angélica por Scrum y Jack por los otros dos hombre.

"Bienvenidos. Veamos, Angélica Teach y Jack Sparrow. Por partes, Angélica, preciosa, déjame adivinar. Estás aquí para vengar a tu amado padre, quieres mi muerte y recuperar su barco, ¿me equivoco?" dijo Barbossa dirigiéndose directamente a Angélica. Después giró su cabeza hacia Jack y se dirigió a él. "Pero, Jack, tú me dejas anonadado. ¿Qué has venido a buscar? Tú ya tienes tu Perla y yo la Venganza, punto y final. ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Me echabas de menos? ¿No puedes soportar una vida sin mí?" dijo Barbossa irónico. "O... ¡claro! Estás aquí por ella." Barbossa dio en el clavo.

Barbossa se quedó un rato en silencio, mirándolos a los dos, y esperando una respuesta. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por lo que Barbossa siguió hablando.

"Vaya, os habéis quedado mudos. Bueno, a diferencia de vosotros, yo voy a tener consideración. Voy a ofreceros un trato. Hay algo que quiero. Y os necesito, los tres juntos seremos invencibles. Si me ayudáis y lo conseguimos, os daré la Venganza, palabra de pirata."

"¿Qué es eso que quieres?" preguntó Angélica.

"La piedra de los deseos. He investigado y conseguido gente. Esa piedra está en la Atlántida y es de único uso, concede tres deseos a quien la encuentre. Es capaz de conceder cualquier deseo, curar cualquier enfermedad, deshacer cualquier hechizo o maldición... Podría desear cualquier cosa. ¿Hay trato?" dijo un Barbossa soñador, él quería esa piedra y desear una pierna nueva como mínimo. Podría tener una flota de barcos, gobernar los siete mares, ser inmortal, tener infinidad de oro, ron, mujeres... Todo sonaba muy tentador.

"Mi querido amigo Héctor, hay un pequeño y leve problemilla. Yo también he oído hablar de esa piedra, la Atlántida es una ciudad sumergida en el Triángulo de las Bermudas, hay una maldición en torno a esa zona, nadie que ha ido ha salido con vida." informó Jack.

"Yo voy." dijo Angélica con una voz segura.

"Magnífico. ¿Y tú, Jack? No me digas que eso te acobarda. ¿Desde cuándo unas habladuras echan hacia atrás al infame Jack Sparrow?" Dijo Barbossa, tentando y provocando a Jack.

"Capitán Jack Sparrow. Yo voy, solo informaba por si alguien se quería echar para atrás." dijo Jack, tratando de rescatar su orgullo.

"Entonces, trato hecho. Un placer hacer negocios con vosotros." dijo Barbossa.

"Te daría la mano, Héctor, pero ya sabes... Estamos un poquito atados." bromeó Jack.

"Qué descuido. Marineros, por favor, liberadlos y dadles una bienvenida." dijo Barbossa sonriendo.

Estos le hicieron caso y los soltaron.

Ahora sí que sí, la aventura acababa de comenzar. ¿Héctor Barbossa, Jack Sparrow y Angélica Teach juntos en una mismo equipo? ¿Quién saltaría primero por la borda?

* * *

**Bueno, pues se acabó el tercer capítulo, intentaré subir el cuarto en una semana, más o menos, intentaré poner uno por semana. Sobre el momento de la conversación doble de Jack/Gibbs y Angélica/Scrum, ¿lo entendisteis? ¿os gustó? (Yo creo que Gibbs y Scrum apoyan Jackelica, no les culpo... ¿cómo no hacerl? jajaja.) Es como una película, dos grupos de dos personas cada uno están hablando de lo mismo y primero la cámara enfoca a unos, luego a otros, luego vuelve a los primeros... y así sucesivamente jajaja, hasta yo me lié al escribirlo xD. ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? ¿Os gusta la unión entre estos tres piratas? ¿Qué pensáis? Dejad reviews, favoritos, follows... :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Brujas

**Lo primero y más importante MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a todos, de verdad, por las reviews, os contestaré por partes:**

**nuriagomez: Me alegro que te guste. Yo también los adoro y me encanta escribir los flashback, me gusta crear ese pasado que ellos tuvieron, del que, por desgracia, sabemos muy poquito. Habrá más flashbacks ;)**

**RuiDepp4ever: Intentaré publicar uno a la semana, pero últimamente ando muy liada y no tengo tiempo para nada. Ahora tengo esta historia en Stand-by y me gustaría terminar de escribirla yo antes de seguir subiendo, no quiero dejarla a medias, pero por supuesto que seguiré escribiendo ;)**

**ANA y Guest: Parece que os habéis copiado la review jajaja. Pero gracias y me alegro que penséis así, eso intento, la verdad. (Y ANA, yo te atudaré a quemar los cines si no sale, ¿vale?)**

**AngelicaTeach: Great idea! That's what is going to happen in this chapter. One of the main characters in my story is a woman, Melissa, her name is on the summary, she is a witch, she is going to appear in this chapter but she is going to go winning role when the story advances. She will have a good friendship with Angela, you will see. I hope you like it.**

**También deciros que he cambiado la imagen, un fanmade hecho por mí, con los cuatro protagonistas de esta historia, tampoco me ha quedado tan mal, ¿qué me decís? ¿os gusta?**

**Vamos con el capítulo, espero que os guste:**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Brujas.**

Todos juntos andaban hacia un objetivo que parecía solo conocerlo Barbossa. Él iba el primero, guiándolos a todos, fijándose en un mapa. Jack y Angélica lo seguían de cerca.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Jack a Barbossa con una mirada de desprecio, mientras todos seguían andando.

"Brujas." Respondió Barbossa escuetamente.

"¿Brujas?" Preguntó Jack, sin entender.

Jack estaba algo más atrás que Barbossa, hablaban a gritos. Angélica estaba cerca de ellos, pendiente de la conversación.

"Ajá. Por aquí vive la bruja Suzanne, dicen que es la mejor de todas, la que más sabe sobre leyendas, maldiciones, tesoros, mapas... Vive con su marido y sus dos hijas. Necesitamos su ayuda." Explicó Barbossa.

"Estoy en contra de tratar con brujas. Una vez traté con una... Julie, se llamaba. Tuvimos algo... Una y no más. No son de fiar. Son malas." Dijo Jack.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿fue una de tus doce mil conquistas?" Dijo Ángelica con un número al azar, refiriéndose a todas la mujeres que Jack había conquistado, utilizado y por último, abandonado.

"Han sido más de doce mil, cariño." Dijo Jack guiñándole el ojo.

"Y, supongo, que después de conseguir lo que querías, la abandonaste, como a las demás, ¿no?" Preguntó ella retóricamente.

"Sí." Aunque la pregunta no requería respuesta, Jack se la dio, con un toque de orgullo. "Quiere vengarse de mí. Me juro que lo haría. Todas la mujeres me decían lo mismo, la mayoría me daba un guantazo cuando me veían de nuevo, pero ella lo decía de una manera distinta, más profunda... Dijo que ella esperaría al momento oportuno para vengarse de mí y que sentiría todo su dolor y todo el dolor de todas las mujeres que rompí el corazón... Paparruchas de una mujer destrozada." Dijo lo último par quitarle importancia. Sintió un aire frió en su nuca, se giró y no vio nada, sintió un escalofrió.

"Muero por ver eso." Respondió Angélica.

"Gracias por tu consideración."

"¿Acaso debería tenerla después de todo lo que me hiciste?"

"Angélica..." Se acercó hasta ella, estaba de espaldas a él, puso sus manos en sus hombros. "Lo siento." Susurró en su oído.

"Demasiado tarde." Dijo ella y se deshizo de su agarre, se alejó de él y fue junto a Barbossa. Cuanto antes llegaran, mejor.

Siguieron andando, adentrándose en el bosque de al lado de la playa, hasta llegar a su objetivo: una vieja cabaña en la que vivía aquella bruja. Mas que una cabaña aquello parecía una tétrica cueva, una casa encantada.

"¿Hola?" Dijo Barbossa mientras entraba, siendo seguido por el resto.

"Cariño, ya han llegado." Dijo la bruja a su marido. Este estaba en otra habitación de la casa.

Los marineros siguieron avanzando hacia el interior del lugar, con duda.

Llegaron a una vieja habitación, había una mesa redonda y vacía en el centro de la sala, y allí estaba ella, sentada en un sillón en una esquina de la sala.

"Pasad, pasad, sabía que vendríais, lo tengo todo preparado. Adelante." Siguió hablando la bruja.

"¿Cómo sabía que...?" Preguntó Jack.

"Soy una bruja, y tú... Jack Sparrow. Bueno, capitán Jack Sparrow, le molesta que se dejen lo de capitán. Lo sé todo sobre usted, ahora mismo estoy en su mente. No subestimes mis poderes." Dijo la bruja, interrumpiendo a Jack.

Jack la miró ofendido.

"Venid, poneos alrededor de la mesa." Dijo la bruja a la vez que se levantaba y también se ponía alrededor de la mesa.

Todos rodearon la mesa.

La bruja dijo una palabras mágicas, un hechizo, y algo se proyectó sobre la mesa, como un holograma, como un mapa con relieve.

En ese mapa con relieve, holograma... había tres islas alejadas entre si. Si las unías con un triángulo imaginario podían ser los vértices de un triángulo equilátero.

"Este, caballeros." Dijo la bruja, luego se fijó en Angélica. "...Y dama. Este es el triángulo se las bermudas." Continuo hablando. "Y aquí." Dijo mientras señalaba justo el centro del triángulo. "Aquí está la Atlántida sumergida, con la piedra de los deseos."

"Eso es solo agua, agua. Todo eso ya lo sabíamos." Dijo Jack con indiferencia.

"Silencio." Dijo la bruja a la vez que movía su mano derecha, con ese movimiento empujó a Jack contra la pared, sin ni siquiera tocarlo.

"Entiendo." Dijo Jack dolorido. "Continúe, por favor."

Angélica rió.

"Para llegar a la Atlántida primero debéis someteros a tres pruebas. Cada una en una de las islas o vértices de ese triángulo imaginario. Cuando superéis cada prueba conseguiréis un trozo de papel. Si conseguís los tres y los juntáis, conseguiréis un hechizo, un hechizo capaz de sacar a la superficie la ciudad sumergida. Y un mapa de la Atlántida con el lugar donde está la Piedra indicado. La primera prueba será física, solo la isla sabe lo que esconde. La segunda es mental, os enfrentaréis a vuestros mayores deseos, a vuestro peores miedos, recuerdos del pasado... Y en la tercera isla viven un horrible ogro y una preciosa hadita, tendréis que quitarles el último trozo a ellos. En esta prueba usareis la inteligencia. Y atentos, porque aprenderéis una lección que os servirá para después encontrar la piedra." Explicó la bruja. Mientras las palabras salían de su boca, en ese 'mapa' mágico, holográmico... se veía todo en miniatura tal y como ella lo explicaba y describía.

"Paparruchas, solo necesitaremos un mapa que nos diga como llegar a esas tres islas." La interrumpió Barbossa, cambiando de tema.

"Sshhhhh." Le mandó callar la bruja. "Humm... aquí huele a venganza, odio, rencor... Hay una maldición. No sé nada de ella ni por qué, pero sé que la piedra SÓLO podrá encontrarla una persona con intenciones puras. No parece que las tengáis." Sentenció ella.

Siguió dando vueltas por toda la habitación y rodeando o... algo así como olfateando, a los miembros de la tripulación.

"Esperad, huelo... ¿amor? ¡Amor! Vosotros dos estáis enamorados." Dijo la bruja, primero mirando a Angélica, y luego a Jack.

"¿Qué? No..." dijo Angélica.

"Oh, querida a mi no me engañáis. Claro, espera, aún no os lo habéis declarado, ¿y a qué esperáis?" Les preguntó ella.

Jack seguía callado, no sabía que decir, cosa rara en Jack. No sabía como negar algo que, evidentemente, era verdad.

"A que sea real. No estoy enamorada de él. Deje de fingir que lo sabe todo, porque se está equivocando." Dijo Angélica.

La bruja, algo ofendida, se acercó hasta ella y empezó a 'olisquearla'.

"Vaya, aquí ha habido mucho sufrimiento. Algo pasó años atrás en una isla del Caribe. Parece que nadie más lo sabe, nunca lo has contado. Escondes un secreto sobre tu pasado. Pero tu orgullo ha construido un muro alrededor y desde entonces no confías en nadie." Dijo la brujo mirando fijamente los ojos de Angélica.

Se metió en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. Lo hizo por amor propio, sentía que había sido retado por Angélica, que había puesto en duda sus dotes y cualidades, y quería demostrarle que se equivocaba.

"Pare, salga de mi mente." Pidió Angélica, confirmando que lo que acaba de decir la bruja era verdad.

Ese comentario despertó la duda en todos, sobre todo en Jack, quien también estaba preocupado. Se ubicó cronológicamente. Suzanne dijo que pasó en una isla del Caribe, ella nunca antes había estado allí, Jack la llevó ahí, pero estando él nunca pasó nada, él mismo se encargó de protegerla. Por lo tanto aquello pasó después de que él la dejara por primera vez, pero ¿qué pasó?

La bruja volvió al sitio donde estaba al principio y volvió a mirar el mapa.

"Savannah, Melissa, venid aquí." Dijo ella a la vez que con un movimiento con la mano hizo aparecer a dos chicas, adultas, en la habitación. "Estás son mis hijas, y el patán que oís roncar desde el otro piso, es mi marido."

Todos examinaron a esas dos chicas. Eran guapas, podrían serlo incluso más si no se escondieran detrás de esas prendas y complementos de brujas. Melissa parecía mayor, más de cuarenta años, pero también más simpática y mejor persona. Savannah era más guapa y joven, tendría unos treinta años, pero parecía más altiva y soberbia.

"Lissa, sé que necesitas salir de esta cueva, de este lugar..." Empezó a decir Suzanne.

"¿Sabes? Las madres normales registran las habitaciones de sus hijas adolescentes para encontrar sus diarios. Tú lees la mente de tu hija adulta. Para."

"Te conviene escucharme, ¿te gustaría acompañar a estos hombres a una misión? La verdad es que me interesa descubrir esa maldición, es lo único que se me resiste, y necesito a alguien de confianza, así que..." fue interrumpida por su hija.

"Iré." Dijo Melissa mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

La bruja término de decirle los detalles a su hija, le dio una serie de artilugios y unas hojas con hechizos arrancadas de un libro de magia.

Finalmente cuando todo estuvo preparado partieron todos juntos hacía sus respectivos barcos.

Melissa, o Lissa, ella lo prefería así, viajaría en la Perla, durante el camino al barco ella había ido hablando con Angélica, habían hecho buenas migas, así que ella prefirió estar cerca suyo.

Gibbs le estaba enseñando a Lissa el barco y explicándole donde dormiría, le habían improvisado una cama con mantas en un pequeño desván. Ella no quería estar con el resto de la tripulación y a Jack le pareció justo que durmiera a parte, además iba a ayudarles mucho.

Ya había anochecido. Angélica estaba en cubierta sola, mirando la luna. Aunque hacía algo de frío.

"¿Meditando?" Preguntó Jack, quien estaba desde hace un tiempo observándola de lejos.

Ella se giró. Lo miró con cara de indiferencia. Y volvió a sus pensamientos.

Jack se acercó hacía ella, se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a ella por detrás.

"Pensé que tendrías frío." Dijo en un susurró.

Angélica se estremeció, pero enseguida reaccionó.

"Qué buena excusa para venir a verme." Dijo ella irónicamente. Se volvió para mirarlo de frente y le acarició la mejilla juguetonamente.

"Te conozco. Eres buena, querida, pero no me engañas, no a mí."

Angélica puso una casa de duda.

"Finges ser alguien que no eres todo el tiempo. No eres la chica inocente que encontré en Sevilla, has cambiado. Pero tampoco eres la pirata despiadada y manipuladora que intentas hacer ver. Eres una mezcla de ambas. Tú solo finges ser la segunda, pero a mí me gusta esa mezcla, es sexy."

"Sparrow, ¿cuánto ron has bebido hoy?"

"¿Por qué no dejamos de tratarnos de esta manera?"

"¿Qué manera?"

"Ambos sentimos... digamos, atracción sexual el uno por el otro. Deseo. Y ambos actuamos como que sólo sentimos eso, deseo, pero hay algo más. Admite que sientes algo más..."

"¿Algo más? Somos incompatibles, nos pasamos el día discutiendo."

"Eso me encanta, discutir contigo es otra tapadera, es una excusa, una oportunidad que tengo para poder pasar tiempo contigo."

Angélica alzó una media sonrisa, sinceramente, se había derretido con el comentario anterior.

"Dime que me quieres." Pidió Jack.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, se acercó a él y lo acarició, finalmente dijo:  
"Te odio."

"¿Ves? Sigues haciéndolo mal, cariño. Tus labios dicen que me odian, pero tus ojos me dicen 'te quiero', te delatan."

Jack le cogió sus muñecas con las manos y la acercó hacía él rápidamente. Después cambio las manos de sus muñecas a sus mejillas y acercó su cara a la suya, sus labios a los suyos. Y la besó.  
Se besaron durante unos segundos, hasta que Angélica regresó al mundo y se apartó rápidamente.

"No se te dan bien las palabras. Ahora tus labios también me han dicho que me quieren. ¿Me lo podrían decir más partes de tu cuerpo?" Preguntó un Jack más feliz que un niño con un juguete nuevo y deseoso de empezar a jugar con él.

"En tus mejores sueños." Dijo Angélica divertida.

"Allí te veré está noche." Le respondió Jack a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo.

Angélica se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el camarote.

Jack se quedó solo, viendo como Angélica se iba. Recorriendo todo su cuerpo con una mirada de lujuria. Un cuerpo que el tenía que volver a conseguir.  
También pensó en otra cosa... Él la conocía, pasaba algo. No se había dado cuenta hasta que la bruja lo dijo en la cueva, ese mismo día. Algo pasó en Santa Dominica después se que él la dejara, algo que de un modo u otro estaba relacionado con él. Pero ¿qué? Tenía que descubrirlo, pero Angélica no se lo diría.  
Un momento... ¿es que acaso Jack Sparrow se estaba preocupando por alguien más que por sí mismo? ¿por qué se estaba preocupando Angélica? Esa 'desazón', 'emociones', 'sensaciones'... hacia ella había vuelto, en el fondo nunca se habían ido. Incluso el propio Jack sabía que aquello eran sentimientos o incluso algo mayor.

* * *

**Fin del cuarto capítulo. Voy cumpliendo con lo que digo, eh. Dije que intentaría basarme en todos los datos que se revelaron sobre la quinta entrega original de la saga, para hacerla lo más parecida posible a como será esa, más o menos. Pues aquí están las brujas y la mención al Triángulo de las Bermudas, que irán. Sobre las brujas... Melissa los acompañará en esta aventura, su rol se volverá más protagónico, será clave. Bueno... imaginaos todo como queráis, eso es lo mejor de la lectura. Pero os digo como me lo imagino yo... ¿cómo veo yo a Melissa? Algo parecida a Tía Dalma, veo a mi adorada Helena Bonham Carter en ese papel, caracterizada algo así como Bellatrix en Harry Potter, pero siendo más atractiva, digamos que siendo más Helena y menos Bellatrix. En cuanto a la bruja Suzanne, la veo como mi también super adorada Meryl Streep, ademñas en Into the Woods (peli suya con Johnny, que está por estrenarse), también hace de bruja, la caracterización para Suzanne podría ser algo parecida, sí. Amo a Helena y Meryl. ¿Qué más quisiera yo que aparecieran en Piratas del Caribe de verdad? Sobre Savannah, me la imagino como Ruth Wilson, apareció en El llanero solitario, junto a Helena y Johnny, si los directores de casting la escogieron a ella, yo también para mi historia. El marido de la bruja me lo imagino como cualquier señor mayor, con pintas de brujo, tampoco le pongo cara, ¡imagináoslo como queráis! **

**Y chan chan chan... Ha habido dos menciones de cosas importantes e interesantísimas (lo prometo) que más adelante conoceréis. Así que quedaos con ellas. Esa tal Julie.. una bruja que se enamoró de Jack en el pasado y le juró la peor venganza tras abandonarla... ¿Qué pasará? No os diré nada, simplemente que os quedéis con ese dato. Y Suzanne le lee la mente a Angélica y ¿qué ve? ¿qué pasó con Angélica? ¿Qué es eso que ella esconde, esa cicatriz de su pasado...? Quedaos también con eso, más adelante lo descubriréis. ¿Tenéis alguna idea? **

**¿Qué me decís sobre este capítulo? ¿Os ha gustado? :3 **


	5. Chapter 5: El baile de la traición

**Perdón, perdón y perdón... Mi intención era publicar un capítulo a la semana, pero me está resultando díficil. Prometo intentarlo. Intentaré que la máxima espera sea de dos semanas, como mucho. Millones de gracias por vuestras maravillosas reviews, sois los mejores :3 Y bueno... quería subir esto para olvidarme un poco de los problemas que nos rodean, sobre todo a España... Así que este capítulo va, especialmente, para todos los españoles, para pensar un segundo en otra cosa. Y venga, nosotros podemos! Espero que os guste a todos:**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El baile de la traición.**

Ya había amanecido en la Perla y la Venganza, la idea era haber partido ayer, pero Lissa insistió en que no podían irse aún, que tenían que hacer algo importante. Reunió a Barbossa, Jack y Angélica. Estaban los cuatro hablando en la Perla.

"Escuchad, no podemos partir así. Creía que erais más espabilados. La piedra de los sueños. Tres islas con tres pruebas mentales y físicas. Mirad a vuestro alrededor, mirad vuestras tripulaciones. ¿Qué creéis que vais a hacer con esta panda de patanes? Necesitáis gente lista, despierta y con las ideas claras. No borrachos." Dijo Lissa.

"Sí... Había pensado en eso, creo que tienes razón." Respondió Barbossa.

"Uno listo, esta noche hay una fiesta privada de marines, en una isla cercana , no son piratas, pero tampoco los típico marines ingleses, digamos que son aventureros, pero respetan la ley." Informó Lissa.

"¿Tú todo eso cómo lo sabes?" Preguntó Jack.

Lissa le lanzó una mirada de obviedad, ella era una bruja, ¿cómo iba a no saberlo?

"Me niego a tratar con esa gente, ¿y qué te hace pensar que ellos quieran tratar con nosotros?" Siguió hablando Jack.

"Es que tú te niegas a tratar con todo el mundo. Solo tú, tú y tú. Esta vez no vas a poder hacerlo solo. Jack, por favor, estoy con ellos, tenemos que intentarlo." Le dijo Angélica.

"Está bien, así luego tendré todo el derecho a decir 'ya os lo dije'." Dijo Jack

"¿Siempre es tan arrogante?" Preguntó Lissa.

"Oh, no, no... Tranquila, lo es mucho más." Dijo Angélica de forma divertida.

"Y te encanta." Dijo Jack con un guiño.

"Por favor, baja de tu nube de una vez. Justo por esto necesitamos otra clase de marineros, y no seres ignorantes, estúpidos, arrogantes... como tú." le replicó Angélica.

"Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, además tú tampoco eres una santa, mi vida."

"Y eso te lo debo a ti, me manipulaste."

"Tus talentos son innatos."

"¿Podéis dejar vuestros problemas de pareja para otro momento?" Interrumpió Barbossa.

"En cuanto retires lo de 'pareja'." Exigió Angélica.

"¡Zarpamos es cinco minutos!" Gritó Barbossa para todos, cambiando también el tema de conversación.

Al atardecer ya estaban en la otra isla. Atracaron en un sitio discreto, ocultando el barco, para no llamar la atención. Tenían que colarse en esa fiesta. Lissa con un hechizo arregló a Jack y a Angélica para la fiesta, parecían dos ricachones listos para el baile. Estaban vestidos para la ocasión. Angélica con un vestido de la época, clásico, largo y muy bonito, le quedaba a la perfección. Llevaba el pelo ondulado y recogido en una media melena. Jack Sparrow simplemente no parecía Jack Sparrow, Lisa se había deshecho de cualquier apariencia de pirata en él. Ya no tenía su famoso pelo, muy a su pesar, pero Lissa había prometido que le devolvería su apariencia y su peinado una vez terminado el baile.

Ambos estaban realmente guapos. Se miraban mutuamente. Luego Lisa también disfrazó a Gibbs, Barbossa y por último a si misma. Ellos cinco y algunos piratas más se colarían al baile como invitados, aventureros solos o con sus parejas. Varios miembros más de la tripulación lo harían a escondidas, como piratas.

"Vamos." Lisa agarró el brazo de Gibbs y fueron a la fiesta.

Jack fue a buscar a Angélica, la encontró a escondidas hablando con Barbossa, cosa que le pareció muy rara. Jack no pudo escuchar nada de la conversación, pero cuando ellos se percataron de su presencia, se callaron de golpe, cosa que a Jack se pareció aún más rara. Angélica se despidió de Barbossa y fue hacia Jack.

"Parece que no nos queda otro remedio." Dijo Jack tendiéndole su brazo a Angélica, como un verdadero caballero.

Angélica suspiró pero se agarró a su brazo y juntos fueron a la fiesta. Más tarde entró Barbossa acompañado de más piratas disfrazados.

Entraron al baile sin ningún problema. Jack y Angélica iban educadamente a hablar con otros marineros y preguntarles indirectamente sobre sus vidas, cualidades... Para hacerse una idea de ellos y luego dejaban caer algún detallito sobre su misión y La Piedra de los Deseos. Ante estos marineros Jack presentaba a Angélica como su mujer y se permitía tener gestos cariñosos con ella, Angélica seguía con desagrado el juego que Jack se había inventado, pero ella solo lo hacía para conseguir rápido la tripulación... Aunque en el fondo lo estaba disfrutando. Todo transcurría con normalidad.

Angélica intentaba controlar a Jack, puesto que las fiestas son un sinónimo de bebida gratis, y eso es un sinónimo de Jack borracho.

De repente sonaron guitarras españolas, un tango, una canción que ellos dos conocían muy bien y habían bailando muchas veces juntos. Ambos se miraron. Jack le tendió la mano a Angélica, y esta la aceptó encantada.

De la mano, Jack condujo a Angélica a la pista de baile, allí la agarró de la cintura con una mano, ella puso su mano en su hombro, y se agarraron las otras manos. La posición típica para bailar en pareja.

Empezaron a bailar, como era un tango era un baile más movido.

"Como vuelvas a decir que soy tu mujer y a agarrarme de esas formas, te corto la mano." Dijo Angélica.

"¿No crees que soy un gran bailarín?" Preguntó Jack, cambiando de tema.

"Eso sí que te lo enseñé yo." Dijo Angélica mientras bailaban.

"No, cariño, yo nací sabiendo hacer bien de todo."

"Incluso ser modesto." Dijo Angélica con sarcasmo.

"Puedo permitirme presumir." Dijo Jack mientras se separó de ella y al ritmo de la música bailó algo. Mostrándole sus dotes a ella."¿No crees?" Preguntó retóricamente Jack volviéndola a agarrar en la posición inicial.

"Espera y verás." Angélica hizo lo mismo que él, se liberó del agarre. Fue girando a su alrededor y bailando como una auténtica profesional, demostrando su sangre española. Fue por su alrededor tocando y tocando a Jack, tanto que hasta a él le extrañó ese comportamiento en ella, pero le gustó. Provocándole. Le cogió la mano e hizo un giro debajo de su brazo, al finalizarlo bajó hasta los pies de él abriendo sus piernas en un ángulo de ciento ochenta grados, luego ayudada por las manos de Jack volvió a subir a su altura. Enroscó su pierna izquierda alrededor de la rodilla izquierda de él, y repartiendo su peso entre las manos y la rodilla de él, subió la pierna derecha hasta la altura de su cabeza. Ella era muy ágil y eso Jack lo sabía muy bien, no solo por el baile...

Siguieron bailando juntos, hicieron del baile una competición, bailaban y hacían pasos juntos, pero intentaban quedar mejor que el otro, demostrando que sus habilidades eran mejor que las del otro.

"Mmm... Yo sigo siendo mejor, parece que el alumno superó al maestro." Dijo Jack mientras continuaban bailando. Hasta él mismo sabía que Angélica bailaba muchísimo mejor que él, le encantaba como bailaba. Pero quería picarla un poco.

"¿Así que acabas de admitir que fui tu maestra?" Respondió Angélica con astucia.

"¿Así que acabas de admitir que te he superado?"

"Nunca." Dijo Angélica mientras le daba a propósito un pisotón, para provocarlo.

"No empecemos, no te conviene empezar una guerra conmigo."

"No me das ningún miedo, Sparrow."

"Deja de llamarme Sparrow. Solo mis enemigos, mis marineros... me llaman así. Suena serio y frío, tú y yo tenemos mucha confianza como para que me sigas llamando así. No me gusta que tú me llames Sparrow."

"Lo sé, justo por eso lo hago."

Mientras continuaban bailando al compás, Jack le dio un golpe suave contra una de las columnas de la sala de baile. La empotró contra esa columna.

"Te lo debía." Le susurró al oído, refiriéndose a su anterior pisotón.

Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y liberó su agarre. Ambos siguieron bailando igual que antes, haciendo cada paso mejor que el anterior e intentado quedar mejor que el otro. Hasta que se acabó la canción. Hicieron una pose de final y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos unos segundos. Luego toda la habitación empezó a aplaudirles y se dieron cuenta que eran el foco de atención por su espectacular baile.

"Les encanto." Dijo Jack sin pluralizar, refiriéndose a si mismo, para seguir picándola.

"Es verdad, tú quédate aquí solito bailando contigo mismo a ver si te aplauden lo mismo, que yo voy a tomar el aire." Dijo Angélica, al principio con ironía, pero después verdaderamente caminó hacía la salida.

"Espera, voy contigo." Dijo Jack.

"Prefiero ir sola. Y te aconsejo que si una mujer te dice que la dejes sola, déjala sola." La prisa y la agitación de Angélica alertaron de Jack de que estaba ocultando algo.

"No, te acompaño."

"No, por favor." La prisa de Angélica desapareció, se giró y acercó a él. Le acarició las mejillas con sus manos y él rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. "Te lo debía." Susurró seductoramente en su oído e imitando sus palabras y refiriéndose al beso que él le había dado antes. Después siguió bajando los labios dado pequeños besos por su mejilla y bajando hasta su cuello. Lo hacía para distraer a Jack, él, al igual que con el baile, cayó rendido ante sus encantos. Cuando ella ya lo tenía donde quería aprovechó y de repente le dio con la rodilla en su entrepierna, él palideció de dolor.

"Ahora... tengo que irme. Adiós." Dijo ella susurrando de nuevo seductoramente en su oído. Angélica lo empujó y lo tiró al suelo. Él cayó debido a su debilidad por el golpe anterior.

Angélica corrió hacia la salida, antes de irse se giró y volvió a mirar a Jack directamente a los ojos. Después se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Jack se quedó ahí en estado de shock, ¿qué había pasado? Se levantó y miró en la dirección que ella se había ido. Estaba totalmente extrañado por ese comportamiento, _¿por qué tanta prisa?_ y _¿por qué le dicho 'adiós'? _Pensaba Jack. En cuanto recuperó algo de fuerza salió corriendo en su búsqueda.

Salió corriendo a la salida y una vez en la calle miró a su alrededor, pero allí no había nada, no había nadie, solo estaba él. Era tarde, ella ya se había marchado.

Se quedo pensando y tocó su bolsillo derecho en busca de su brújula. Ella era lo que más deseaba, por lo tanto la brújula apuntaría hacia ella y así la encontraría. Rebuscó muy bien en cada bolsillo de su traje, pero su brújula no estaba. Y entonces el astuto capitán Jack Sparrow lo entendió todo: Angélica y Barbossa hablando a escondidas, a ella tocándolo en el baile para quitarle la brújula, y ahora su huída y el 'adiós'.

Jack no sabía si estaba enfadado o triste; enfadado porque lo había traicionado, engañado y manipulado; o triste porque la había vuelto a perder.

* * *

**Posiblemente me odiéis por dejarlo aquí, pero es lo que hay, en el siguiente más. Intentaré subir en una semana, pero no prometo nada :S Parece que esta vez ha sido ella quien lo ha dejado a él, vaya dos... Este capítulo en cuanto a acción no tiene mucha, simplemente en la búsqueda de una buena tripulación para ir al Triángulo de las Bermudas. Y porque me apetecía escribirlo, creía que sería divertido y algo distinto verlos vestidos de algo totalmente distinto. Sobre como van vestidos, me lo imaginé simplemente elegantes pero a la antigua, todos ellos son actores conocidos con miles de películas, me los imaginé con el estilo de otra películas suyas. A Penélope, por ejemplo, me la imagino, más o menos, como ella misma acudió a los Oscar 2012, con ese peinado, me encantó, y con un vestido de época, como los que llevaba Elizabeth en cualquiera de las tres primeras películas. Y sobre la escena del baile, también me gustó escribirla, es como una mini competición de baile entre ambos, pero a la vez trabajando en equipo, pensé que quedaría chulo, me inspiré en dos escenas de dos películas. La primera en la propia Piratas del Caribe 4, en la escena de tango entre Jack y Angélica, aquí os la dejo (el baile empieza por el 1:05) watch?v=Df4IeQRxfiI y la segunda es de Another Cinderella Story (me la puso mi prima pequeña en la tele y me gustó esa escena, me inspiró jaja, agradecédselo a ella.) watch?v=fRlEf3ETcUU Imaginaos ese baile como una mezcla entre ambas escenas, ambas son tangos, de hecho ;) **

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Qué creéis que pasará en el siguiente capítulo o qué os gustaría que pasara? Ya lo tengo pensado, pero ¿alguna idea? Review, favorito y follow, por favor. Besos :)**


	6. Chapter 6: ¿Por qué?

**Ay, millones de gracias a todos :') OS AMO y aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, que espero que os guste. La verdad es que estoy muy insegura con este capítulo, intento escribir a los personajes tal y como son, pero me está costando escribir a Jack Sparrow, y creo que eso se nota en este capítulo, especialmente, creo que su personalidad se me ha ido de las manos y hace cosas que nunca haría. Pero prometo que lo intentaré recuperar ;D.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ¿Por qué?**

Jack estaba realmente frustrado, estaba probando su propia medicina, estaba recogiendo lo que él sembró. Fue corriendo hasta donde habían atracado los barcos, ambos seguían allí, por lo que no habían zarpado, buscó y bucó, pero ni rastro de Angélica.

Mientras tanto Angélica estaba en una terraza, seguía en el local donde se celebraba el baile. Allí había quedado con Barbossa, ese era el punto de encuentro, ella conseguiría la brújula. Con la brújula Barbossa encontraría La Prieda de los Deseos y Angélica recuperaría el barco, ese era el trato.

Mientras esperaba que Barbossa apareciera, contemplaba la noche y pensaba. Pensaba en lo que estaba a punto se hacer, dejar a Jack, claro que se lo merecía, pero ella no era como él. Estaba confusa, la cabeza le decía una cosa, pero el corazón le decía otra. Se batieron en duelo. El corazón le recordaba todos los buenos momentos que vivió con él, y la cabeza todo el daño que le hizo, y todo por lo que tuvo que pasar cuando la dejó, el imborrable recuerdo. Recordo todas las cicatrices que él le había dejado, ahora estaban abiertas. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mientras recuerdos pasaban por su mente. Tenía la brújula entre sus manos, la cogió y la abrió. La flecha fue directamente a parar a un punto. Miró por el balcón fijando su vista en ese punto. Vio a Jack, corriendo, entrando en el edificio. Ella se limpió corriendo las lágrimas y deseo que Barbossa apareciera ya. Y un minuto después alguien abrió la puerta de golpe.

"Por fin." Dijo Angélica sin girarse siquiera.

"Te equivocas de persona." Dijo Jack, quien ahora también tenía un lío. Estaba muy enfadado porque lo había traicionado, quería matarla. Pero estaba contento, la había encontrado y quería abrazarla.

Ella no se giró, simplemente vocalizó la palabra_ 'mierda'_ para sí misma y cerro los ojos unos segundo, como angustiada. Al ver que ella no contestaba Jack se frustró todavía más.

"Tú... Eres una una sucia pirata mentirosa, rastrera, traicionera, manipuladora..." Empezó a decir mientras andaba hacia ella. La verdad es que lo era, en parte, era eso y a la vez todo lo contrario. Y a él le encantaba.

La agarró bruscamente, de un bruto empujón la puso contra la pared del balcón. Ella aspiro con dolor, el golpe había sido fuerte y le había hecho un poco de daño. Después se puso delante suyo, mirándola de frente y acorralándola, ahora no podría huir.

"Jack..." Fue lo único que dijo.

Al mirarla, Jack se percató de su tono de voz, sus ojos aún rojos, hinchados y húmedos, su mirada, sus mejillas bañadas con lágrimas secas y su expresión. Aunque Angélica estaba disimulando muy bien nunca podría engañar a la persona que mejor la conocía. Jack decidió seguirle el juego y hacer como que él no se había dado cuenta de que ella había estado llorando. No podía soportar cuando ella lloraba. Más que nada porque nunca lo hacía. Era la mujer más fuerte que conocía. Pero había temas con los que no podía enfrentarse, casi siempre recuerdos, entre ellos la pérdida de sus padres, su pasado con Jack...

De lo normal, Jack hubiera empezado a gritarle, pero suavizó sus palabras.

"¿A dónde te crees que ibas con mi brújula? Damela." Exigió.

"Toma." Dijo Angélica mientras le lanzaba el aparato a la mano. "De todas formas está rota." Ella sabía que la brújula funcionaba perfectamente y que había apuntado a lo que ella más deseaba en ese momento.

"¿Por qué, Angélica?" Dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos, preguntando los motivos por los que ella lo dejó.

"¿Y por qué no, Jack? ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo que tú hiciste dos veces?"

"¿Por qué? Porque no eres como yo. Eres leal, fiel, buena, generosa, gentil, amable, cariñosa... aunque a veces tu orgullo trate de ocultarlo."

"Qué irónico. Antes has dicho todo lo contrario."

Él pensaba eso de verdad. Ella era las dos cosas mexcladas de una manera sexy. Eso iba a ser su perdición. Él quería que ella saliera de su vida, era lo mejor para ambos. Y lo intentó, lo hizo dos veces, pero a su manera. Angélica era diferente a las demás, él mismo era diferente cuando estaba con ella, le transmitía bondad, hacía que no fuera egoísta y que interpusiera las necesidades de ella a las suyas. Le transmitía todo lo que a él le faltaba, a su lado sentía que estaba completo.

"¿Qué quieres? Sabes que es mejor que me vaya..." Volvió a hablar Angélica.

"Lo sé."

"Deberías dejarme ir, por los dos."

"Lo sé."

"¿Entonces?"

"No puedo."

"No me digas que ahora vas a empezar a preocuparte por mí..."

"Todo lo que he hecho desde el momento que te conocí ha sido por tu bien."

"¿Por mi bien sin ni siquiera consultarme? Te aseguro que no hiciste ningún bien marchándote. Es que... no lo entiendo, tus palabras y tus acciones son paradójicas, y no sé que pensar... ¿Por qué me dejaste? No lo entiendo, éramos felices, te juro que he intentado entender tus motivos, entender qué the hizo pensar así, pero no lo consigo. ¿No crees que merezco una explicación?"

"Tienes razón y algún día te la daré."

"¿No crees que ese día ha llegado ya?"

Jack no respondio. Angélica lo miró defraudada, desilusionada.

"Solo respondeme a esto con sinceridad, ¿alguna vez me quisiste?"

"Aún sigo haciéndolo."

Precisamente si él la dejó fue porque la quería demasiado. Quería que regresara a su antigua vida, como si él no hubiera existido nunca. Hasta él mismo estaba raro, no podía pensar con ella alrededor, nublababa sus sentidos. Y siguía haciéndolo. Sentía que estaba destruyendo a la chica inocente y soñadora que conocióen un convento. Además, Jack siempre ha tenido muchas cuentas pendientes. Muchas personas buscan vengarse de él y no podía permitirlo. No podía exponer a Angélica a eso, queriéndola la ponía en peligro. Ella era su punto débil y sus enemigos lo sabían, sabían a dónde atacar si querían hacerle daño, a Angélica. Y no podía permitirlo, no podía hacerle eso. También por si mismo. Si algo malo le pasaba a ella, él no podría perdonárselo, no podría superarlo ni seguir adelante. Su padre le dijo una vez 'las cosas que queremos son las que nos destruyen' y que el amor nos hace débiles.

Angélica no respondió y apartó la mirada. Hubo un silencio muy incómodo. Se oyó la música de la fiesta. Era una canción lenta.

Jack se acercó a Angélica, con su mano agarró suavemente su barbilla y subió su cabeza haciendo que le volviera a mirar a los ojos.

"Esta canción me trae muy buenos recuerdos. ¿Me concedes este baile?" Dijo Jack tendiendole la mano.

Angélica aceptó, aún así pensando que ese no era el momento oportuno.

Se agarraron y empezaron a bailar pegados y lentamente.

_Flashback:_

_Jack y Angélica estaban trepando por una pared en ruinas, la destrucción había formado una medio escalera, por lo que era muy fácil subir. Llegaron hasta arriba y luego saltaron al otro lado._

_"Vamos." Dijo Angélica._

_"¿A dónde me llevas?" Preguntó Jack._

_"Es una sorpresa." Dijo Angélica mientra lo agarró de la mano y lo atrajo hacía así para besarlo._

_"Mmm... por ahora me va gustando esta sorpresa."_

_"Ya hemos llegado."_

_"¿Un picnic a la luz de la luna con música de fondo y acompañado de la chica más guapa del mundo? Te quiero."_

_Se sentaron, disfritaron de la noche, la luna, la comida y de su mutua compañía. La noche transcurría bien. Sonó una canción._

_"Mmm... Me encanta está canción, me recuerda a mi madre..." Dijo Angélica, pensativa. "¿Bailamos?"_

_"Lo siento, pero es que no se bailar."_

_"Oh, ¡venga ya! Es como andar, todo el mundo sabe, solo hay que hacerlo. Jack Sparrow, llevo semanas tragandome tus clases de espada en la playa. Ven aquí." Ordenó Angélica sonriendo. Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Jack._

_Este le hizo caso, se levantó y fue junto a ella._

_"¿Me concedes este baile?" Preguntó Angelica._

_"Qué remedio." Contestó Jack._

_"Oh, no te hagas de rogar, te ecantará."_

_"Toma mi mano, y el codo así. Tu otro brazo... así, y mi brazo... Perfecto." "No... más cerca, no muerdo." Mientras Angélica lo decía, ayudaba a Jack a poner la postura, y finalmente, la consiguieron._

_"No me importaría si lo hicieras."_

_Angélica solo rió ante el comentario de Jack y siguió con su explicación._

_"Ven, ahora da un paso avanzando hacia mi con tu pie izquierdo y mientras yo doy un paso retrocediendo con mi pie derecho. Y así."_

_Jack lo hizo y siguió así un rato, mirando atentamente sus pies._

_"Muy bien, pero..." Angélica lo agarró suavemente de la barbilla y le levantó la cabeza. "Mirándome a los ojos." Antes de volver a poner la mano en su hombro de nuevo, le hizo una caricia. "Ahora relájate, respira, y deja que la música te guíe."_

_Siguieron bailando, Jack lo hacía realmente bien. Finalmente agarró a Angélica de la cintura con ambas manos y la levantó, la giró dando una vuelta a su alrededor y luego la volvió a bajar, dejándola en sus brazos._

_"¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar?" Perguntó Jack._

_"Mi madre me enseñó. Le encantaba la música y todo lo relacionado con ella. Cuando bailo siento como si nunca se hubiera ido, como si siguiera aquí conmigo... La echo tanto de menos..." Sus ojos se humedecieron y no puedo evitar que, finalmente, de ellos salieran dos lágrimas._

_"Shhhh... Tranquila." La acercó más hacia él, la abrazó tranquilizadoramente, ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y empezó a sollozar._

_"No me sueltes."_

_"Nunca lo haría, mi precioso ángel."_

_Fin flashback_

Jack miró a Angélica, era realmente guapa. Pero añoraba algo en su rostro, una sonrisa.

Ambas mentes se quedaron perdidas en el recuerdo anterior y ambos sabían que la mente del otro seguía perdida en el recuerdo anterior.

Una lágrimas discurrió por la mejilla de Angélica, era una lágrimas agridulce, el recuerdo anterior le había producido una alegría dolorosa.

Jack le limpió la lágrima con el pulgar. La atrajo hasta él todo lo que pudo y la besó repentinamente. Primero de forma dulce y suave, saboreando sus labios, encajaban a la perfección, parecía que fueron hechos a medida. Luego Jack echó la cabeza para atrás para coger aire, pero enseguida volvió a besarla. Este beso empezó como el primero, pero se convirtió en un beso apasionado y desgarrador, un beso con enfado y arrepentimiento, tristeza y alegría, odio y amor. Sus lenguas se batieron en duelo por bien quien dominaba a la otra, ambas ganaban.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta y salió al balcón donde ellos estaban.

"Oh, ¡venga ya! Sabía que no podíamos confiar en ti. Esa es la condición, ¿no? Muy bien, pues que venga Sparrow. Y para vuestra información, a diferencia de vosotros, ya he encontrado una tripulación. Que espero que sean más eficientes que vosotros dos, besandoos en cada esquina que veis." Dijo Barbossa interrumpiendo el momento.

"Mi querido amigo Héctor... Tienes el don del oportunismo." Le respondió Jack irónicamente.

"Todos a sus puestos, partiremos enseguida."

"No, no... yo también soy capitán, no me des órdenes. ¡Todos a sus puestos, partiremos enseguida!" Dijo Jack con su orgullo de frente, repitiendo las órdenes de Barbossa.

Los barcos zarparon, rumbo por fin al Triángulo de la Bermudas, a la Atlántica, a la Piedra de los Deseos.

* * *

**Bonito flashback (me encanta escribir flashbacks jajaja. Estoy pensando, en una vez acabada esta historia - no os austéis o alegréis, aún falta mucho para eso. - y si tengo tiempo, escribir otra sobre su pasado juntos y contar todo eso que pasó en España, en La Martinica, Santa Dominica... Desde cómo se conocer hasta cuando él la abandona, y contar los motivos y tal.) y bonito beso, aunque interrumpido. Sobre 'las cosas que queremos son las que nos destruyen', esa frase aprece en el trailer de Sinsajo Parte 1 (se la dice Snow a Katniss), y bueno, la verdad a mí se me había ocurrido hace mucho que Jack dejara a Angélica por protegerla de sus enemigos y porque el no podría seguir adelante si a ella le pasaba algo malo. Por eso también la frase de 'el amor nos hace débiles', yo no pienso así, me encanta el amor jaja, pero puedo entender a los que sí piensan así. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? ¿Os ha gustado el cápitulo? ¿Ideas? ¿Recomendaciones? Review, favorito y follow, por favor, cuantos más haya, más me motivaré, escribiré más y mejor y publicaré antes. Todos ganamos, jaja. No me importa que me digáis lo malo, siempre y cuando sean críticas constructivas con respeto. El siguiente cápitulo también estará cargado de Jackelica, la acción llegará más adelante ;)  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Mi mejor error

**Aquí el capítulo 7. Antes de nada MILLONES de gracias a todos por las reviews y bienvenidos Rumbuss y JannyDorpp , muchas gracias por las reviews, el favorito y el follow, todo un honor para mí. Rumbuss, soy fan de tu historia. (Por cierto, en este capítulo ya todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y sí, ¡las rastas de Jack están de vuelta!). Disfrutadlo ;)**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Mi mejor error.**

Los barcos ya habían sido organizados con las nuevas tripulaciones. La cosa pintaba bien. Eran marineros eficientes. A cada uno se le asignó un puesto. También hubo que echar a antiguos marineros, Jack se negó a seguir sin Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton y el resto de su vieja y recientemente encontrada tripulación, por lo que muchos de ellos siguieron a bordo. Al igual que Scrum, en La Venganza. Los nuevos marineros no eran piratas, pero tampoco como los de la marina inglesa, eran aventureros, como bucaneros, como había dicho Lissa. A Barbossa y a Angélica les gustaban, y a Jack no le gustaban simplemente porque a Angélica le gustaban. Ya estaban rumbo a la primera isla del Triángulo, era un viaje largo. Para desgracia de Angélica, que solo quería evitar a Jack, pero estando varios días navegando juntos en un mismo barco, la cosa se complicaba. Jack descubrió esto y estaba esperando el momento oportuno para encararla.

Jack estaba escondido, esperando, observando... detrás de una escalera, entre unos barriles y sentado en una banqueta. Estaba jugueteando con un trozo de madera de una barril roto. Agarraba su puñal y dibujaba rayando ese trozo, dibujaba su barco navegando a la luz de la luna. Le gustaba dibujar, pintar... Aunque pocas veces lo hacía y pocas personas lo sabían. Angélica lo sabía, Jack siempre había dicho que ella tenía unos rasgos perfectos, le encantaba pintarla. A ella también le gustaba, pero le daba algo de vergüenza. Entonces, muchas veces, él la pintaba sin que ella se enterase. Jack tendría unos miles de millones de dibujos de Angélica mientras dormía, dibujos que ni ella misma había visto ni sabía de su existencia...

Hablando de Angélica. Ella escaba en cubierta y, si subías por la escalera detrás de la cual estaba escondido Jack, llegabas a cubierta. Él de vez en cuando alzaba la cabeza y la miraba. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo en cubierta, no tardaría en bajar. Y, efectivamente, en un corto rato, bajó. Jack, ya estaba preparado para sorprenderla. En cuanto oyó pasos, salió de su escondite y fue hacia ella. Cuando Angélica terminó de bajar, él la agarró y la llevó a la fuerza a donde él estaba anteriormente, entre los barriles. Apoyó su espalda en uno de ellos.

"¿Te crees que no sé que llevas todo el día evitándome?" Preguntó Jack poniéndose directamente en frente suya para evitar su huida. Colocando sus dos brazos, cada uno a un lado de ella.

"¿Te crees que no sé que llevas todo el día espiándome?"

"Ajá, ya veo. El viejo truco de contestar con una pregunta parecida para no responder a la otra pregunta previamente planteada. ¿Qué genio te lo enseñó?" Dijo Jack refiriéndose a si mismo. Atribuyéndose el mérito de haberle enseñado ese 'truco'.

"Sparrow... ¿No puedes dirigirte a mí como una caballero y preguntar las cosas educadamente? ¿Siempre tenemos que hablar así?" Dijo refiriéndose a sus continuos acorralamientos.

"Has vuelto a hacerlo. Encanto, déjate de juegos. ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Oh, querido, estoy perfectamente, mi vida no gira entorno a ti. Solo estoy pensando cómo llegar a la piedra lo más rápido posible, que Barbossa me dé el barco y empezar de cero." Dijo Angélica cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Por qué de cero? Angélica... te pasa algo... lo que dijo la bruja en la cueva. ¿Qué paso?"

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo?"

"Sí."

"¿Recuerda lo que sucedió en La Martinica? Lo que tú y yo hicimos..."

"¿Lo de las vueltas, giros, rotaciones, espirales, contorsiones...?"

Ella asintió

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Eras insaciable, incansable, indomable, increíble..." Siguió él, con aire soñador, hasta que ella no interrumpió.

"Me dejaste embarazada, Jack. Tú te fuiste y yo esperaba un hijo, tuyo. Fue muy difícil para mí criarlo sola, él preguntaba mucho por su padre y yo no sabía qué decir... Ahora ya es todo un jovencito, un hombre hecho y derecho..." Dijo ella con melodrama en su voz, pero sonaba muy sobreactuada.

Jack dudaba de sus palabras, pero de todas formas palideció y se quedó de piedra. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Algo poco normal en Jack Sparrow. Angélica se empezó a reír.

"Tenías que haberte visto la cara." Dijo ella entre risas, confirmando que lo de anterior era una mentira.

"No me lo estaba creyendo, lo haces mal. Te queda mucho por aprender sobre el arte de la mentira."

"Por supuesto que te lo estabas creyendo."

"Mentira."

"Verdad."

"Mentira."

"Verdad."

"Lo que tú digas, pero no me cambies de tema... No me has respondido, solo dime una cosa. ¿Fue por mí ese sufrimiento?"

"Vuelves a creerte el centro del mundo. No. Cuando te fuiste, desapareciste de mi vida y ahora no quieras volver a entrar."

"¿Por qué tanto rencor? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te dejara, si según tú, me olvidaste en seguida? Qué paradójico, ¿me guardas rencor por algo que, supuestamente, no te afectó?" Dijo él, diciéndolo nada más pensárselo. Y hasta haciéndose un lio al expresarlo, moviendo las manos y poniendo las miradas que solo él sabe hacer.

Angélica quitó uno de los brazos de Jack que la rodeaban, dispuesta a irse. Pero Jack la agarró de nuevo, de un estirón la puso en la posición anterior y volvió a cerrarle la salida con su brazo.

"Sigues sin haberme respondido a eso, ¿qué pasó que nadie más sabe?"

"No paso nada. Es algo que se inventó una vieja loca."

"¿Intentas engañar al hombre que te enseñó a mentir?"

"Oh, por favor, deja de creerte tan importante, no me enseñaste a mentir. Sé hacerlo muy bien yo solita, no tienes más que verlo ahora mismo."

"O sea, ¿que ahora me has mentido y sí hay algo que pasó en tú pasado? ¿El qué?"

"No te importa."

"No me lo digas. No hace falta. Solo quiero ayudarte, quiero que estés bien..."

"Estoy bien. Eres tú el que debería autocriticarse y dejar de creerse todo lo que dice una vieja bruja."

"Esa bruja dijo que me querías y acertó."

"No te quiero. Y si no recuerdo mal, también dijo que tú me querías a mí... Y ayer me lo confirmaste."

"No aprendes, preciosa. ¿Aún no me conoces? No te creas todo lo que digo. Me dabas pena, sentí... ¡desazón! y solo lo hice como acto de bondad. Eso sí que fue mentir bien. ¿De veras te lo creíste? Soy aún mejor de lo que pensaba."

"¿Por qué no me sorprende? Idiota." Ella empezó a forcejear, intentado irse, de verdad le apenaron oír esas palabras. Pero él la detuvo.

"Espera... Quizá ayer no mentí y te estoy mintiendo ahora, o quizá no..." Hablaba con un aire de misterio y vacilación en su voz.

"Sparrow, déjate de juegos." Dijo ella repitiendo lo que él mismo le había dicho anteriormente.

"En cuanto admitas que sí que me quieres."

"Escúchame bien." Dijo Angélica mientras cambiaba su mirada y lo miraba directamente a los ojos. "No te quiero, no siento nada por ti. Lo siento."

"Ah, bueno, así que..." dijo Jack quedándose en mitad de la frase.

La agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él lo máximo posible.

"Si yo hago esto... tú no sientes nada de nada, ¿no?" Susurró contra su piel.

"Absolutamente nada."

"¿Y si hago esto?"

La acercó más hacía él y empezó a darle besos en el cuello. Bajó un poco su camisa y continuó besando su hombro.

"Mmm... sí, ahora estoy sintiendo algo..." dijo Angélica. "Mmm..." pensativa. "Asco. Odio, incluso." Concluyó. "Has perdido facultades, Sparrow. Déjame a mí."

Lo sentó de golpe, y con un fuerte y firme empujón, en la banqueta en la que él había estado sentado antes. Se puso detrás de él, levantada. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Jack, y de espaldas a él comenzó a darle besos en el cuello. Y siguió haciéndolo mientras le levantó la camisa y metió sus manos por debajo. Fue subiendo y bajando las manos alrededor de su abdomen, recorriendo cada músculo. Acariciando su piel.

La cara de Jack expresaba muy bien lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Placer.

Angélica se dio media vuelta y se colocó delante de él. Se bajó un poco la camisa, dejando a la vista más escote. Y se sentó encima de Jack, en frente de él, con cada una de sus piernas a cada lado del cuerpo de él.

El escote que ella se había dejado a propósito ahora estaba a la altura de los ojos de Jack.

Angélica le desabrochó un poco la camisa, dejando al descubierto sus pectorales. Le dio un beso que empezó en la mejilla y siguió por el cuello.

Angélica siguió desabrochando botones de su camisa. Y a medida que iba dejando piel al descubierto, la iba acariciando con ambas manos. Hasta que se quedó sin botones. Al bajar rozó un poco y sin querer la entrepierna de Jack, cosa con la que él disfrutó.

Angélica hizo todo el recorrido anterior en sentido contrario y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Acercó mucho su boca a la de él, pero no llego a juntarlas.

"¿Y tú, Jack Sparrow, has sentido algo?" Dijo Angélica, dejando que él sintiera su aliento muy de cerca. Y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con la parte exterior de sus dedos índice y corazón. Y luego con la parte interior le acarició los labios.

Angélica seguía sentada en su regazo y sus partes íntimas se estaban rozando, separadas por un muro de ropa. Jack estaba notando eso y digamos que Angélica notó como algo endureció por ahí abajo.

"No... Yo he sentido de todo, cariño." Dijo Jack con una voz entrecortada causada por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Angélica sonrió y se levantó de golpe.

"Y así es como se hace." Dijo mirando a Jack.

"¿Cómo? ¿Ya está?"

"¿Qué esperabas?" Dijo Angélica de forma irónica. Se giró para irse.

"Angélica Teach, sabes que odio que me dejen a medias, ven aquí." Se levantó y fue hacia ella.

"Hasta mañana." Dijo mientras se iba.

Jack corrió hacia ella y la cogió por la cintura. La empotró contra la pared, mirándola de frente.

"Tú lo has querido. Vas a acabar lo que comenzaste. Esto te pasa por jugar con fuego." Dijo Jack mientras agarrándola con fuerza comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

Angélica lo apartó con un fuerte empujón.

"Aparta." Dijo Angélica con una voz firme.

"Ni hablar." Respondió Jack.

La volvió a agarrar, pero esta vez con más fuerza. Puso las manos en su trasero y la atrajo hacía si. Empezó a besarla apasionadamente.

Angélica lo volvió a empujar con más fuerza, y le dio un rodillazo.

"¿Qué haces? ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Otra más de Tortuga? Eso es lo que yo siempre he sido para ti, ¿no? No vuelvas a tocarme. Eres repugnante." Dijo Angélica con una auténtica mirada de desprecio. Aunque ella sabía dos cosas. La primera era que esto era culpa suya, puesto que ella lo había incitado y provocado. Y la segunda era que el fondo lo estaba deseando, pero no de esa forma.

"No lo dices en serio. Solo ven aquí, déjate llevar y disfruta. ¿Qué me dices?" Dijo Jack de forma sincera.

"Claro." Dijo Angélica sarcásticamente mientras le dio un guantazo a Jack en la mejilla. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso para irse.

Jack la agarró de la muñeca, cogió el brazo que ella había usado para el guantazo. La puso justo enfrente suyo, pegada a él, entre sus cuerpos seguía el brazo de Angélica siendo agarrado por la muñeca por la mano de Jack.

Angélica iba a protestar, pero Jack habló antes.

"Este ha sido el tortazo que más ha merecido la pena." Dijo Jack susurrando.

"No me toques. Tú nunca te cansas de equivocarte, de estar con diferentes mujeres que no son nada para ti, son solo piezas de tus juegos, nombres en tu lista, errores... Yo solo fui una más de esas para ti. Lo nuestro nunca debería haber ocurrido, fue un error, un gran error."

"No para mí, yo no me arrepiento. Pero si tú prefieres llamarlo error... en ese caso, Angélica Teach, has sido mi mejor error." Se sinceró Jack, pero no del todo, puesto que él esperaba haberle dijo dos palabras más 'Te quiero', ese era el momento, pero lo desaprovechó.

"Déjame." Pidió ella con voz de súplica

"Oh, cariño... Lo estás deseando. Mira a tu alrededor, tú y yo... el día es perfecto, el cielo está precioso, estamos en la Perla Negra. Y lo más importante, lo estamos deseando. Déjate llevar. Llevamos unos 15 años sin hacerlo. Este es el momento, esta noche es la noche. Podría ser salvaje, incontrolable, imparable..."

"¡Jack!"

"Como en los viejo tiempos..."

"¡Para!"

"¿Qué digo? Podría ser incluso mejor, más ardiente..."

"¡No!"

"Vamos, amor mío."

"¡Nunca!"

"Y si..."

"He dicho que no."

"¿Por qué?"

"Jack, basta ya, déjame."

"No ahora." Él la agarro con fuerza por las muñecas y subió sus brazos, la llevó hasta una pared donde pudiera apoyarla. Mientras tanto ella hacia esfuerzos por liberarte. Finalmente él consiguió acorralarla y empezó a besar su cuello.

Ella soltó un pequeño gemido. No, no... no podía dejarse llevar. Aquello estaba mal. Esta vez lo apartó suavemente, con sus manos elevó su cabeza e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

"Jack, por favor, déjame." Pidió ella con unos ojos que empezaron a humedecerse. Jack decidió soltarla y dejarla ir. Ella se marchó corriendo. Subió la escalera y fue a su camarote -el cual compartía con Jack-. Cerró la puerta del camarote desde dentro -parecía ser que esa noche Jack no dormiría allí-.

Una vez allí, Angélica sacó de debajo de la cama un objeto que había escondido hace un tiempo. Un muñeco, el muñeco voodoo de Jack. Lo tenía allí escondido desde que llegó al barco, Jack no sabía que lo tenía, que la marea lo había arrastrado hasta esa isla en la que él la abandonó y que ahora estaba en su poder. Ella aún no había hecho nada con el muñeco, salvo observarlo. Pero no dudaría en usarlo si alguna vez lo necesitaba. Esta vez quizá era una de ellas, pero sin embargo no se atrevió, no pudo hacerle daño. Simplemente lo miraba. Pensando. Pensando en que estaba cayendo en sus redes, otra vez. Y en que eso no podía volver a ocurrir, no tenía que volver a ocurrir. Por el bien de ambos.

Jack fue a cubierta, tras un rato mirando la noche, decidió entrar. En la popa del barco había una puerta grande, esa puerta conducía a un cuarto privado para el capitán. Había una mesa y estanterías con libros, mapas y demás objetos. Después, una vez en esa sala, había otra puerta, esta conducía al camarote del capitán. Jack miró a través de la cerradura. Vio a Angélica dormida y vio que una silla atrancaba el pomo de la puerta para que no pudiera ser abierta desde fuera. Esa noche Jack dormiría en aquella sala, se improvisaría algo. Desde luego, él, el capitán Jack Sparrow no dormiría con el resto de la tripulación, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría. Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio y comentó a observar mapas. A pensar en el objetivo de esa misión, la Piedra de los Deseos. Estuvo un rato buscando en algunos de sus viejos libros y leyendo cosas sobre ellos, después miró unos mapas de la zona. Se acordó del motivo de todo aquello, de por qué él estaba haciendo lo que estaba haciendo, de por qué él estaba embarcado en esa aventura. Por Angélica. Se agachó y metió debajo de la mesa, empezó a dar golpecitos a los maderos que formaban el suelo, a la vez que pegaba su oreja al suelo, escuchando esos golpes. Finalmente golpeó un madero, este sonó hueco, este era, ahí estaba con que él buscaba. Rebuscó entre su cinturón y sacó un puñal. Metió el cuchillo de este entre ese madero y el de al lado. Consiguiendo así levantarlo, pero sin romperlos. Ese sitio era un gran escondido para objetos que no quería que fueran encontrados. Y ahí estaban. Entre algunos objetos más, unos viejos papeles enrollados. ¿Mapas de tesoros? ¿Leyendas? O ¿qué era lo que escondía Jack en esos papeles? Algo mucho más sencillo y a la vez mucho más complicado. Dibujos, dibujos de Angélica que él mismo había hecho años atrás, y algunos no tan antiguos. Todos tenían fecha y firma. ¿A quién iba a engañar? Nunca había podido olvidarla y ahí estaba la prueba, no había dejado de dibujarla. Los de hace muchos años eran retratos, dibujos de poses que ella misma había hecho, dibujos que él había pintado con ella como modelo, sabiéndolo o sin saberlo ella. Los demás era dibujos que Jack había hecho recordando su rostro. Él no sabía cómo a ella le iba afectando el tiempo. No sabía ni qué ropas usaba, ni cómo llevaba el pelo... Simplemente se la imaginaba y después la dibujaba. Pero el tiempo había hecho en ella menos de lo que Jack esperaba. Aún seguía preciosa, tan preciosa como el primer día que la conoció. Jack pensaba todo esto mientras la acariciaba en uno de los dibujos. Tenía que conseguir tenerla en sus brazos de nuevo.

* * *

**Pues hasta aquí el capítulo 7, el 8 llegará en dos semanas, supongo, tengo las dos semanas que viene muy liadas, pero intentaré que llegue cuanto antes. En realidad, no quería actualizar esta semana, no tenía tiempo. Pero como he visto tantas y tan bonitas reviews (MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS), he sacado tiempo, no sé cómo, y aquí está, por vosotros. (Así que cuantas más reviews tenga este, antes subiré el otro, jaja.)  
**

**Como habréis podido observar las descripciones no son lo mío. Me intento explicar mejor por aquí:  
Primero, el sitio en el que se desarrolla la acción y cuando Jack sorprende a Angélica y la agarra. Eso me lo imaginé como en PDC4, cuando Jack despierta en la Venganza, Angélica baja una escalera, Jack la sorprende, la lleva hasta detrás de una columna y le apunta con un garfio. ¿Me entendéis? Pues algo parecido, un lugar parecido.  
El último párrafo... A ver... Os dejo esta foto (es la Perla Negra) /attachments/142445d1296556026-la-perla-negra-bp_ Veis que hay como dos escaleras en cubierta, en la popa (parte trasera del barco) que llevan a otro piso y hay como un balcón. Y debajo de todo eso hay una puerta, ¿no? Pues ahí es donde me imagino yo eso. Que esa puerta conduce a un despacho, un lugar privado para el capitán. (En PDC1: creo que ahí es donde Elizabeth come con Barbossa, en la Perla. Y en PDC4: donde Jack se reúne con Barbanegra que después llega Angélica. Ambas estructuras de barcos son bastante parecidas. Creo. No soy ninguna experta jaja.)**

**Lo de "algo endureció" creo que se ha entendido bastante bien, jeje. He mencionado un lado artístico de Jack que yo misma me he inventado jaja, pero espero que os guste y también algo del día en el que se conocieron. Como veo que os gustan los flashbacks, ¿os gustaría que incluyera algunos sobre cómo Jack hizo algunos de esos dibujos y uno de cómo ellos dos se conocieron (según mi imaginación, claramente)? Y bueno, el capítulo acaba con ambos reflexionando sobre el otro, pero al parecer con conclusiones muy distintas. Angélica quiere alejarse y Jack acercarse. Chan chan... pero ¿qué queréis vosotros? Respondedme y dejadme reviews con vuestras opiniones, ideas, críticas... ¡todo es y será siempre bienvenido! Gracias de nuevo y hasta el próximo capítulo. Besos. ¡Os quiero a todos! :D**


End file.
